Intertwined
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Kitten is having a normal day…she gets in a fight with a school kid, she obsesses over her favorite movie…all her naturals…until she ends up IN her favorite movie & hanging with all her favorite characters. What would you do? *cough*MARYSUEALERT*cough*
1. Meet Kitten, No, Not That Kind Of Kitten

**READ THE BOLD LETTERS :/**

**So...this is a PatF fan fic. I probably will not write anymore PatF fics, nor will I finish many of my fics. xD Yes, like, my description says, Kitten is indeed a MAJOR Mary-Sue. However, because I have many reviewers who love my story (thank you so much btw) I'm going to keep it up. And because I do like it in a sense. I can't explain how, but there is something about it I still like. But, yeah, so I will leave it up for anyone to read if they like. Thank you again to anyone who did like this, and if you happen to find this story on that one website where they make fun of Mary-Sue stories...please...PLEASE don't defend me... Opinions are opinions. :)**

**Also, I've been getting some reviews from Lamb11. I just want to say I'm glad you like my story, but please send me a real message so I can reply. -_- But, for now, I find this the only way to let you know that I won't be continuing on with this. Especially not if it involves Kitten and Doc kissing pffft. Perhaps I'll write another PatF fan fic some time, but it won't involve Kitten. Sorry.**

**So, with that said, here is my story:**

Kitten sat at her desk in Comm. Arts class at her school, not paying any attention. Her class was currently learning about grammar in stories & she already wrote at least half a story a day. She hoped to one day become famous with a TV show & a lot of her art. She sat, sketching a picture of a frog, giving a charming smirk to a girl frog. She wrote the words "Tiana + Naveen 4ever!" above them. Tiana & Naveen were her favorite characters from her favorite movie. Well, next to Dr. Facilier.

"Kitten!" the teacher said. Kitten's head shot up. "What did I just say?" Kitten didn't have to pay too much attention. Using her knowledge to mix with any words she had heard, she stated, "You were just telling us about indenting our paragraphs in stories when another character begins to speak or just if the paragraph gets too long. Then, you yelled at Kevin for throwing a spit ball at the word 'rabbit.'" Everyone laughed at her remark about Kevin, one of the trouble makers of the class.

"Well, Kitten, that was impressive, but, you still must stop drawing & pay attention. We might do something you don't know about." Kitten rolled her cucumber eyes. Her had shoulder-length golden-brown hair, with shorter bangs. She had a few freckles on her face & was wearing a green barrette in her hair. She was wearing an orange tank top, with a yellow & pink designed slim thing over it, that you could easily see through. It went down to her elbows. She had on simple skinny jeans & black, leather shoes. She was 19 & was currently going to collage. Kitten sighed.

"Yes, Mrs. Bracken." she said.

"Now, put that away." She sighed again & slipped her almost perfect sketch under her desk, a little embarrassed to be corrected in class, or even at all. That was one thing she hated, being corrected in the middle of class. The bell rang outside the door.

"Ok, kids. Time for recess." Mrs. Bracken announced. Everyone cheered as they jumped from there seats & scurried out to door. "Kitten…" Kitten stopped to look at her teacher. "You stay." Kitten sighed & allowed everyone behind her to run out the door as she trotted over to the teacher's desk. She was wearing a pink outfit, with a skirt & long-sleeved shirt, all fancy looking. Her hair was slicked back with too much hairspray & was very short at that. She had blue dark, but, friendly eyes.

"What are you going to do when you're older, Kitten? If you spend every minute of every school day drawing?"

"I'm going to be a famous writer & artist." Kitten replied, as-oh-matter-of-fact-like. "And don't I get good grades?"

"Well, yes. However, you don't pay attention."

"But, I still do good in school. Which is why I'm confused of why you're so against me drawing in class."

"Just please try not to do it."

"But…"

"PLEASE…" Kitten sighed.

"Fine…I'll try not to draw in class."

"Thank you. You are excused." Kitten ran out the door to catch her friends at recess. When she got outside, she walked out in the middle of all the riled-up kids.

"Shannon…Jade…?" she called. She felt something wet & cold slam into the back of her head & she fell over, getting her jeans wet from a puddle. She heard laughing behind her & turned around. Three rude boys were pointing & laughing at her & a girl was smirking at her. But, not just any girl. The girl was holding a pile of mud in her hair & had the other on her hip. She had long, blond hair, blue eyes, & a long-sleeved green shirt on. She had on a jean-skirt & fancy black & white shoes. She had her hair up a in a green ponytail. Jeannette.

"Jeanette!" Kitten yelled in rage. The boys were laughing. Kitten heard comments like,

"Good throw, Jeanette!"

"Now, her hair is a mud pie!"

"Jeanette is hot…" Jeannette was the most popular girl in school & to that, Kitten always added that she was also the queen of mean.

"What's wrong, Kitty-Cat? Did I mess up your hair?" she asked, toying with her.

"Ya' think?" Kitten replied. Jeannette walked up to her.

"Aw, sorry…" she said, "I was aiming for the guy behind you. Here, let me help." Kitten believed her for just the split second Jeannette needed to push her over & sent her butt right into the puddle of water. Kitten gasped, feeling the sudden flow of cold & wetness all over her pants.

"DUDE!" she yelled, "NOT COOL!" Jeannette & the boys laughed at her, attracting the attention of her friends, Kitten's friends, & few other bystanders. Kitten's friends walked up.

"Not cool, Jeannette." One with dark brown hair said. This is Shannon. She was wearing a plain yellow T-Shirt, & jeans. She left her long hair down for now, but had a yellow ponytail around her wrist incase she changed her mind. She had on yellow & black sneakers & her eyes were bright aqua. Another walked up next to her & agreed,

"Yeah!" she has shorter black hair & was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt. Her skin was darker than most of the kids'. She also had on black, baggy pants & blue wrist bands. She had a head band on her head & hazel eyes. This is Jade. Kitten stood up from her puddle & raised her hand. At first, Jeannette figured she put them to her eyes & cry. But, instead, Kitten turned it into a fist & punched her right in the eye. Everyone around them shut up. If a fly flew by, you'd hear it buzzing. Jeannette quickly held her eye in pain as it began to blacken quickly. She stared at Kitten in shock. Everyone around them went, "Oooooh…." Jeannette began to pant.

"Derrick…" she said, as one of the three boys perked up. He had long, black hair (Long for a boy, you know?) & was wearing a black tank top. He had on blue shorts that went to his knees & was wearing brown sneakers. He had yellow eyes. "Teach this girl a lesson." Jeannette's voice became hateful. She quickly slapped Kitten in the face to distract her. Derrick looked like a thin kid, but, he was very strong & good at sports. He followed Jeannette everywhere, as did his two friends. He walked over to Kitten & shoved her over. Kitten's two friends gasped. Derrick tackled her & made sure to use her for a boat so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty.

"Get off me, Derrick!" Kitten yelled. Derrick held Kitten's arms down in the water & kept her from getting up. "Help me, guys!" Shannon panicked.

"I-I'll go get the teacher!" she said, running off like a scared girl. Jade stood there. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Kitten, but, she certainly didn't want to get in a wrestling match with Derrick.

"JADE!" Kitten shouted. Derrick somehow managed to turn her around so her face was just above the water. He grabbed her backpack, but, nothing else, sure she would slip out of it to get away. He stood up as Kitten jumped off the ground & let her arms fall out of her backpack straps. She ran away from them. Derrick handed the backpack to Jeannette, who examined it. It was simply blue, not too dark & not too light. She reached inside & found an unharmed sketch book.

"Aw…her little drawings aren't wet." she said. "I'll fix that." Jeannette tossed her book into the mud, just before she & the other boys walked off, laughing & making comments about Kitten. By now, Kitten was on top of the monkey bars, because she knew Derrick was afraid of heights. She saw her book in the mud & almost fell of because her heat pounded so hard. She flipped over & dropped from the bars, landing on her feet & ran as fast as she could back to Jade, who could only stand there & stare in shock.

"Jade!" Kitten called, breaking her trance.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Kitten! You know I hate fighting!" Jade said, stuttering & freaked out. Kitten leaned down & pulled her sketch book out of the puddle. She flipped through it. All of her colored pictures were colored with marker, so, they all smeared & the colors dripped down in streams & off the paper. He pencil sketches looked ok, but, some had mud on them & others were ripped, slightly from the paper being naturally weak when it was wet. She looked at all her hard work, especially her colored pictures. Then, she stared after Jeannette, who still had her back turned from them.

"Hold this." Kitten said, handing the book to Jade.

"Uh-Kitten, wait!" Jade said as Kitten began to run at full speed towards Jeannette. Jeannette was laughing as they all gossiped about the unpopular kids when she was suddenly tackled & knocked on her face.

"YOU BIG JERK!" Kitten screamed.

"Get off me!" Jeannette yelled.

"Why, so you can run off & cry to the teacher because I punched you?"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"EHEM!" Kitten, Jeannette, & the boys looked to see Mrs. Bracken glaring at them & Shannon, looking awkward, like, "This is a bad timing isn't it?" "Kitten McCurdy, you get off Jeannette right now." She tapped her foot as Kitten awkwardly stepped off of Jeannette, whom she'd gotten wet with her soaked clothes.

"But…" Kitten said.

"NO buts! Get inside right now!"

"But…"

"GO!" Kitten ran inside, while Jade walked up to them all.

"Here…" she said, handing Kitten's sketch book to Mrs. Bracken. The teacher gave a slightly surprised look, then, followed Kitten inside. When she got into the classroom, however, she found not Kitten, but, only drips & a bit of mud, leading a trail of the nearest girls' bathroom. She opened the door & heard Kitten, sobbing in one of the stalls.

"Kitten!" she shouted, rather loudly. Kitten screamed, startled. She stood on the toilet seat & looked over the stall. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm crying, I'm wet, I'm dirty, I'm mad, my sketch book in ruined, & I hate Jeannette." She ducked back into the stall & showed no sign she was breathing.

"Explain to me slowly & clearly exactly what happened." Kitten finally gathered her voice enough not to sound like a fool & stepped out of the stall.

"Ok…" she panted. "I walked out in the middle of everyone, looking for Shannon & Jade, & Jeannette threw mud at my hair. Then, she pushed me over into the water. So, I punched her in the eye. But, then, she sent Derrick after me. He tackled me, stole my back pack & gave Jeannette my sketch book, which she just tossed into the mud on purpose. I tackled her after that."

"Well, I think you should all see the principal. I'm sorry, Kitten, but, even though Jeannette & Derrick were very wrong to do that to you, you shouldn't have acted physically against Jeannette." Kitten sighed.

"I get it… let me just get my backpack from the school yard & I'll meet you all in the principal's office." Kitten walked out of the bathroom & left her teacher to sigh. When Kitten got out into the yard, everyone was now minding their own busyness. She ran over to the puddle & grabbed her wet backpack that Derrick had thrown onto the ground. She sighed & tried not to think too many bad things about Jeannette, even though she wanted to. She began to walk back into the school & began to wish she could just disappear & go off somewhere where she could just sit & watch "The Princess and the Frog" all day long.

* * *

"Well… umm…I understand you all did wrongs, today." The principal's voice could be heard inside his office, as Mrs. Bracken was standing behind all of them.

"Yes…" the three sighed in unison, aggravated.

"You got me in trouble, McCurdy!" Jeannette hissed.

"Well, if you hadn't started it…!" Kitten started, raising her voice & preparing to punch her if she felt like it.

"Girls!" the principal said. "I think what you two should do is be assigned partners in the school's next Comm. Arts project."

"WHAT?" both the girls yelled.

"As for you, Derrick, you have an office referral."

"Oh sure, give HIM the easy part." Jeannette said.

"Quiet, Jeannette." the principal said, "You two got yourselves into this mess, so, you're going to fix it." Jeannette & Kitten sighed. "So, are we clear on all of this?"

"Yes, Mr. Johnson." the three sighed in unison again.

"Good. You three may go."

"Hurray…" Derrick said, walking out. As Kitten & Jeannette walked out, Jeannette said,

"I can't believe he made me do a project with YOU."

"I bet you won't even do any work! You'll probably just let me do everything & then take all the credit!" Kitten argued.

"No, I mean I can't believe I'm with YOU. All the other popular kids will never let me live this down. All because you just had to tell on me."

"Oh, & you thought I wouldn't?"

"Forget it…you'd better come up with something good." Jeannette walked ahead of Kitten. Kitten just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Ms. Bracken started writing on the board.

"Class, tomorrow, we'll begin a two-week-long Comm. Arts project. You'll each come up with your own story & original characters & plots to go with it, with a partner. I've chosen your partners for the project. Here they are…" Mrs. Bracken began listing everyone in pairs. But, Kitten could only hear "Kitten & Jeannette" echoing in her head a thousand times after it was said. After she was done announcing their partners, she concluded, "Why don't you all get with your partners & discuss your plans?" Everyone started moving around, leaving there chairs & their stuff, but, Kitten grabbed her new sketchbook & walked over to Jeannette.

"Ok, I had some really good illustrations for a show I was working on, but, thanks to you, they're ruined." Kitten began, "So, we have to start from scratch."

"Kitten…?" Mrs. Bracken called, "Could you pass out these papers?" She handed Kitten a stack of papers, explaining the details of the assignment.

"Sure, Mrs. Bracken." Kitten replied, taking them. She walked around the room gave a paper to each person she saw who didn't have one, until she kept the last two for her & Jeannette. She sat down & said, "Ok, what should we do? I'm sure you have tons of corrections for anything I do, despite that you have no experience in writing, whatsoever."

"What do you know?"

"I've see your reports. You could use some improvement."

"Well, since you require my genius…" Kitten rolled her eyes. "I think we should do something that's cool. Something everyone will love!"

"Well, yeah, of course. Now, what about?"

"Huh?" Kitten sighed.

"How about this: you come up with the setting, & three characters. I'll come up with three more & a plot. And we'll mix em' up & change em' some & see what we get."

"As long as I don't have to actually have to do anything." Kitten couldn't stop rolling her eyes today. She thought they'd probably hurt by the end of the two weeks.

When Kitten went home that day, she dropped her bags on the ground & ran into her room. She flopped onto her bed, eager to rest. She laid there for a few moments, scanning her room. She had multiple posters of famous singers, like Hannah Montana, Ashley Tisdale, & Avril Lavigne on her walls. She also had cute boy bands, like, the Jonas Brothers & Big Time Rush. She had a computer desk in one of the corners of her room with a pretty metallic purple laptop on it & some papers to the side for drawing, writing, & printing.

She had "Princess & the Frog" themed blankets & pillows, including a very comfy stuffed frog, stuffed with beads & modeled to look like Tiana. Her walls were decorated with striped wallpaper behind her posters, striped with two different shades of blue. A mix between blue & aqua & another blue that was simply lighter than that. She also had lots of cat posters. She was known for that, her name being Kitten & her coincidentally loving cats. Kitten had a closet with sliding doors & she often left it open so she could look at her pretty outfits.

She had two windows & often left them open on sunny days to give the room that "beautiful day" look. Last, but, not least, she had a few posters of some of her favorite "The Princess & the Frog" characters on the ceiling around her fan. Her picture of Naveen as a frog which she thought looked so cute hung up next to Tiana as a frog. Her picture of Dr. Facilier was falling off the ceiling again. She rolled over & stared at the pictures.

"Oh…" she said, sitting up & walking to her computer desk. Every time Kitten looked at one of her pictures, falling off the ceiling, she felt like the air in her room could get a paper cut. She opened a drawer & pulled out some tape. "Facile, you just can't keep your head in the clouds…" she said, giggling to herself. She climbed a ladder against her wall & moved in to the middle of the room, where she grabbed the two loose corners of the poster & taped them back onto the ceiling. She sighed.

"KITTEN!" her mom called. Kitten yelled out, startled & fell backwards off the ladder. Fortunately, she landed on her bed. She also had a poster of Louis & Ray, slightly overlapping each other for style. She thought her "Princess & the Frog" collection wouldn't be much without them two fun characters. "KITTEN!" She remembered her mom.

"YEAH, MOM?" Kitten hollered back.

"COME IN HERE! I HAVE SANDWHICHES!" Kitten rubbed her hands together. Her mom made the best sandwiches. She quickly moved her ladder back over to her wall & ran out the door of her neat room. She arrived in the kitchen to see her baby brother in his high chair, his face smeared in ketchup & mustard. His name was Conner. He had really short light brown hair & was wearing blue footy pajamas. He had big, amber eyes.

"Hey, mom." Kitten greeted.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" her mom replied. She had curly, but, short, brown hair & dark green eyes. She was wearing jeans & a yellow sweater, with red flowers on it.

"Bad." Kitten replied, walking over to the table. She gabbed a napkin.

"Why was it bad, sweet pea?" Kitten wiped the condiments from Conner's face as she explained briefly.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, but, I had to be partners with Jeannette, the worst girl in my class, for a Comm. Arts project because she ruined my sketch book & we got in a fight yesterday."

"Oh my gosh. Were you hurt?"

"No. Just wet."

"Well…"

"Don't worry. The principal took care of it." She walked into the laundry room & tossed the dirty rag into the basket, almost missing. She closed the door & walked back to the table. She sat down. Her mom served her a neatly prepared sandwich. She picked it up & bit into it. "Mm…this is good, mom." she complemented.

"Thanks, hon." her mom replied. Kitten bit a couple more bites out of her sandwich, before taking a few minutes to chew & swallow. "Hey, Kitten, I heard that movie you like came out on DVD yesterday." Kitten gasped.

"'The Princess & the Frog'?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yes! Can we buy it?"

"Of course. We'll go to the store later & buy it."

"YAY! My day just got better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, finish your sandwich."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kitten started eating again.

Later on, Kitten was sitting by a tree in her yard, sketching a picture of what she thought she'd look like in "The Princess & the Frog." After she'd just finished darkening the lines, she heard her mom.

"Kitten! Time to go!" Kitten smiled & stood up, her picture falling to the ground as she ran to the car. She hadn't noticed it had landed facing up & leaning against the tree as she drove of for her DVD. The picture practically gleamed in the sunlight. A squirrel hopped over to it & sniffed it.

About an hour later, Kitten & her mom returned home. Kitten got out of the car & looked at the sun still pretty high in the sky. She & her mom walked in the house & of course, Kitten was first. When Kitten was inside, her mom saw Jeannette, walking down the road with her two friends.

"Hey, Jeannette…" she called.

"Huh?" Jeannette stopped, half-mindedly.

"Have you any supplies for you & Kitten's project?"

"Uh-uh…Kitten said she'd bring everything we need."

"Oh, good. Just checking."

"Ok…" Jeannette acted like she was confused as she continued walking down the road.

* * *

The next day, Kitten ran outside early before anyone in her family woke up, around 7:00, as the sun was rising. Luckily, it was Saturday, & she usually slept in since she didn't have to go to collage on Saturday. She looked over at the tree where she'd been drawing before she'd left. She saw her picture laying there in the soft grass. She ran over & picked it up.

"Woops…must have left it here." she said in her best southern accent. She had always had a hint of it in her voice anyway, but, lately, she'd felt like flaunting it. She sat down next to the tree & looked at one of the ladybugs crawling on it. She let it crawl on her finger. She didn't notice the atmosphere around her brightening.

"Hi, Kitten!" one of her guy friends said to her, passing by on his bike. She turned around, slowly.

"Huh?" she said. The tree in front of began to get lighter, & she turned around & glared at it, as if she were confused in she were in the sun or in the shade. She became confused as the atmosphere around her brightened & changed colors, ever so slightly, like a magnet does to a TV or computer screen.

That's what Kitten thought of when she was suddenly blinded with light. She covered her face & waited for it to end. It was too much for her pupils, which had now become slits, despite her eyes being closed. When she opened them, she saw nothing but blur for only a second. She felt dizzy, & something hit her in the back of the head. Being already tired & dizzy, her world faded…

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Oh, also, none of the further chapters were edited. Just the bold lettering in this one.**


	2. Enter The Other Side

**Lol, you have no idea how long it took me to think up a name for this story. So, I didn't. My dad did. XD This chapter is a couple pages shorter than the last. Enjoy!**

"Is she ok?" Kitten heard a familiar voice ask, in a foreign accent. Black….blur…black…blur…very slow.

"I hope I didn't hurt her." A female voice, this time, southern, & also familiar. Black faded to something blurry & back again faster with each time until Kitten's vision began to clear. As it cleared, she at first thought she was watching TV & laying on a pillow.

"I think she's waking up." Then, her vision cleared more. She recognized the voice of the person seeing her eyes open to light finally. The same foreign voice, & she saw a pair of huge eyes staring at her. She squealed & sat up quickly, kicking the air. The eyes shot out of her vision & out of her face.

"Are you ok, miss…?" Kitten looked around at her surroundings. She swore she was hallucinating. Because she was seeing a black girl, leaning next to her, with brown eyes. She had her black, curly hair up in a ponytail & had on a simple green jacket over her yellow T-shirt & dark skirt. She recognized her. It was Tiana, from the movie…oh, what was it called again? Kitten couldn't think straight for a few minutes. She turned her head & saw a man with black hair also. He had a slightly different shade of brown eyes. He was wearing a beige outfit, complete with a cute hat on top of his head.

"…Naveen…?" Kitten muttered.

"Ey!" Naveen shouted, leaving the "H" out of "Hey!", "The girl knows my name!"

"Well, of course. She's probably heard about you." Tiana said, smiling, charmingly at her husband. Kitten rubbed her head.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought…" she said to herself, expecting the vision to swirl away in a minute. However, her thoughts shattered in a startle as a huge green face got into hers & screamed,

"HIYA, NEW GIRL!" Kitten screamed as she found a huge alligator shaking her hand & finishing with, "I'M LOUIS!"

"I-I-I can understand you!" Kitten said as if to comprehend it, forgetting she'd seen this before.

"Yeah, everyone says that…" Louis acted like it was a sweet compliment to get freaked out at him.

"Louis! You're scaring her!" Tiana said. "Sorry, honey. Louis is very friendly & he won't hurt you."

"Well, I know that!" Kitten said, "I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that I'm HERE!"

"What is--do you not like Tiana's restaurant?" Naveen asked.

"No, no…that's not what I…wait…" Kitten stood up & tried to calm herself. "I'm…actually IN Tiana's Palace?"

"Well, yes, of course you are!"

"A-And…you guys are actually here, really talking to me…"

"Of course. Why would you…" Tiana began.

"Holy smoke…" Kitten said, as she began to turn & leave.

"Wait, miss!" Tiana said. Kitten didn't answer. She stormed out of the store & scanned the place she was in. On either side of the restaurant about two blocks away, on each side would be a line of different buildings for different purposes. A couple of busses passed her & they looked somewhat old-school. Everyone looked cheerful & care-free. She ran about the city as she tried to absorb everything she saw. And of course, she couldn't go anywhere without hearing jazz music.

She usually loved it, but, she was still freaked out. She panted as she ran down the streets. Then, when she was just too tired to run, she stopped, leaned against a wall, & panted. She heard Tiana & Naveen calling her. There voices were getting close. They were catching up. Kitten huffed her breath out & continued running down the sidewalk. She saw a store ahead of her. It was tall, & had some pink lights in the shapes of things like material, & sewing equipment. Apparently a sewing shop. She shoved the doors open & ran inside.

There were lots of shelves, to say the least. The shelves were all coated in a million different shades & colors of material & felt. Next to each one of those was a shelf filled with the same shades & colors of threads & yarn, to go with it. The ceiling was about average high, & the walls looked plain. However, the carpet was bright neon green. It wasn't too crowded. A couple dozen people were there. Kitten recognized Tiana's mom, searching near a shelf with mostly green & blue on it. She quickly stormed behind the shelf to hide incase Tiana & Naveen followed her inside. Kitten stayed bent over & out of sight.

"Looking for something, Hon?" Kitten squealed. She looked up & saw Tiana's mom, looking down at her, for she was standing up straight.

"Umm…uh…reds?" Kitten stuttered.

"Over there, honey. Hey, have you seen my daughter, Tiana? She was supposed to come here & help me carry this material." Kitten hesitated to answer. Then, she smiled, nervously, but, innocently.

"Nope, never seen her!" she said. She quickly dashed away from the lady & hid behind the shelf filled with red & pink material. She heard the ding of the bell over the door ringing.

"Mama!" she heard Tiana's familiar voice say, "Sorry I'm late. I accidentally knocked out a girl who was in my restaurant & then, she got really freaked out & ran off. We are trying to find her. She's acting like we'll hurt her or something."

"Well, that sounds strange." Eudora said. "Here. Naveen, you take this." She handed Tiana & Naveen some material.

"Have you seen her? She's about our age, maybe a bit younger. She's got short brown hair, & was wearing, I think, a yellow skirt?" He looked at Tiana. Kitten became nervous.

_What if she remembers my skirt? _She thought.

"Hmm…you know, I think I saw someone of that description. She said she was looking for reds, but, she did act a bit nervous. Go check over there." Eudora pointed in Kitten's direction. Kitten got scared & ran out from behind the reds. She quickly jumped behind the purples & violets, hopefully before anyone saw her. She peeked out from under the shelf to see what Naveen & Tiana were up to.

"I don't see anyone, Mama." Tiana said.

"Hmm. Must have left. Or maybe she went somewhere else in the store." Eudora said. Kitten turned away from then & sat down, leaning on the shelf.

_Why am I running from them again?_ She asked herself. She actually wondered why. She'd seen this movie before, she knew they weren't going to hurt her & believe it or not, neither was Louis. _Maybe I should…_ Her thoughts cut when she felt the shelf fall away from her back & heard a sharp thud. The shelf spilled material all over.

"….Oops!" Kitten squeaked. She quickly stood up & turned around with a shocked look on her face. Naveen, Tiana, & Louis were staring at her with shocked faces, as well. Kitten chuckled, nervously. "Hee, hee…woops. Uh…CLEAN UP ON AISLE UH…PURPLE!" She yanked her hands behind her back & smiled nervously, closing her eyes.

"Uh…" Tiana said.

"Ashee Danza." Naveen said. Kitten had always wondered how to spell that. Kitten opened her eyes & looked at them & her smiled vanished.

"Right, uh…" she said. Tiana & Naveen looked like they were waiting for her to talk, "…Bye!" She quickly bolted from her spot & out the door. Before Tiana could say anything, Louis darted out of the store after her.

"Louis, come back!" Tiana shouted after him as she & Naveen ran out of the store. Eudora sighed at her material on the floor. Tiana & Naveen rushed out into the streets after Louis, who was hard to miss. Kitten was running as fast as she could, unsure of what Louis wanted to do if he didn't just want to talk or play his trumpet. Louis stopped running as he heard Tiana & Naveen's voices. Kitten continued to run ahead as the two ran into Louis.

"Oh!" Naveen said.

"Louis, you be careful." Tiana said.

"But, guys… I wanna meet her!" Louis replied. Tiana sighed as Naveen panted.

"Come on…let's go get her." Tiana said, standing up again. Kitten was running as fast as she could until she began to run out of breath again. She could feel her chest heating up; she had to rest. She turned the first corner she saw & hid behind the wall, panting, but, trying not to make noise.

She waited for a minute or two, waiting for her heart to calm itself, waiting for Naveen & Tiana to run past, & waiting for her brain to absorb all this before she had to absorb more. After what seemed like hours to Kitten, she peeked outside. When she saw people walking around, she for some reason yanked herself back around the corner. She looked to her left & decided to walk on, thinking maybe she was just dreaming. She felt tired, even though she felt like she'd been asleep for hours since she'd been hit.

She walked through a large doorway & into a room with a high ceiling & something supplying light. She slowly crept through the room & thought for a minute.

"Ok…" she told herself, "This is like…the movie…so, I must have seen this before…" She looked around. Nothing but high walls, windows that looked like jail bars, a pair of stairs, & the one bit of light. And a tree. A pretty weird shaped one that of course, looked creepier than ever in this place. Then, she saw a door. It looked creepy. Combine the old, plain look of the door with the darkness & you get the entry to a spook house. She looked up at a sign a few feet above the faded purple door. Looked like a top hat with candles at the brim.

She couldn't see, but, she swore there were words. She squinted. She picked up a stick from the ground. Just a plain old stick from a tree. She poked at the sign to see if it would fall off the wall. This place looked so old. Instead of falling off the wall like she'd half-expected, the candles lit fast & she squealed, dropping the stick. Now, she could read the words.

"Dr. Facilier's…Voodoo Emporium…" she read aloud. She gasped & the fire went out, leaving her in darkness that seemed darker due to the fact that her pupils had been splits moments ago. "I do know this place…" Suddenly, she heard distant shouting getting closer. She gasped.

"Tiana & Naveen…" she said. She quickly opened the door & rushed inside, closing it. She left it open a snitch to peek out & see if they knew where she was. When she saw no one yet for a little bit, she figured she'd lost them, although she could still hear them. She closed the door all the way & then was startled. It was pitch black.

"Oh…where's the light switch…? I can't remember where it is." she said, feeling around for a wall or something to grab onto. Then, she beamed. "Oh, right…" She snapped her fingers, half-hoping it would work. A light by the table switched on & she felt sort of blinded from being in the dark even though it wasn't a huge amount of light. "Thank you…" she said to pretty much no one in particular. She walked towards the table, carefully looking about the place. It was creepy, she'd admit to that. She didn't see much, except the few shelves to her right, with a few dolls, a skull & books under it. She looked to her left & it was too dark to see, but, she thought she saw more shelves. She looked up & couldn't figure out what supplied the light to the table. She slowly sat down, half-expecting someone to jump out from behind the table & startle her.

"Wow…this could be my chance to check out this place without having to watch TV." she said to herself. "I could probably learn stuff the creators don't even know." She got out of the old chair & went to the left side of the room. She had to feel around some, until she found a spot with some light near it from the umm…let's just call it a lamp. She grabbed three books from a shelf & carried them back to the small table. She set them down.

"Oh, why are these so heavy?" she said. She looked at them. In the light, she found out they were pretty big books, except the third one. She grabbed the edge of the one under the other two & tried to pull it out. The other books slid out of their place when she got it out. One fell off the table. She winced at the sound of the deep "thud" on the ground. "…Oops…" She sat down & flipped through the pages.

"Weird…" she said. This was certainly a different book than anything she'd ever read. She stopped at one page that caught her attention. A pretty picture of something green & shining next to a paragraph. The book was so old, she had trouble reading it. The only thing she saw was a sentence that looked like it was in some foreign or slang language. "…Ge…ben…S…I…e der …anderen …Se…ite…" she read aloud, looking at the paper with the only readable words, "Geben Sie der anderen Seite" on it. She somehow knew this was German. She became confused. "Hm. I wonder what that means…" She suddenly heard something slither into her head. She dropped the book & it almost landed on her foot.

"Enter…" she heard, just ever so slightly. It sounded like hissing. She sat down, quickly & became a little scared. She felt the room get a little colder, & didn't notice the lime green glow into the atmosphere.

"Did I do something…?" she asked herself as she looked at the book at her feet.

"Enter…" She heard that hissing voice again, "…The Other Side!" Suddenly, a green funnel broke in the air behind her, making the room seem really loud. Kitten became surprised as she looked behind her. She heard chanting from nowhere & looked all around to find the source of a roaring chorus,

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"Ready…?" Kitten said to herself, "Ready… for what?!" she yelled, as her hair whipped around her face. No answer, just the continue of the chanting & a second,

"ARE YOU READY?!"

"WHOA!" Kitten yelled, before she felt the current pulling her in. She fought back & tried to plant her feet firmly on the ground to stop from moving, but, they only slid closer to the funnel. "YEP, I DEFENETLY DID SOMETHING!" she yelled over the roaring wind noises., before she was yanked in. The funnel closed right after that.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Dr. Facilier is in the next chapter. ^^ I'm gonna have to wing it with what the other side is like, so, umm…yeah, I don't know what to say.**


	3. Lynn Maureen

**Lol, I would have updated sooner, but I literally couldn't get on the computer. My sleeping schedule was messed up. XD But, the next chapter is finally finished. Also, thank you, MidnightGypsie, for your review! This chapie's for you. XD**

Kitten fell out of the air & onto her head.

"OW!" she yelled. When her voice echoed slightly, she stopped talking. She felt dizzy & her head hurt. Actually, most of her was a little achy. It was dark, she couldn't see much & the funnel was gone. She sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat." she reminded herself. Then, she thought how it fit, except she wasn't a cat & she wasn't dead. She sat up & looked around to examine her surroundings.

It was dark, but, somehow she knew where everything was. It wasn't like pitch black, it was more like the sun was being blocked so much that its light was barely visible. She wasn't exactly sure what it was being blocked by, besides the multiple trees above her. She couldn't see any sky, that was for sure. Too many trees. Everywhere she looked, there was either brush or trees. She figured she was in a forest, but, it didn't seem to have that feeling of life added to it.

Even at night, Kitten had always felt life when breathing the fresh air when she went camping. But, she couldn't smell anything. She couldn't heard anything either. No birds, no snakes, no nothing. Just her own quiet breathing. Kitten stood up & looked around again. Being any higher wouldn't make any difference. She figured she'd have to be above the canapé to see anything more. Then, she began to wonder what she would see.

She started walking towards…well, whatever bushes were in front of her. She stopped at the bushes & turned to the side to squeeze through them without scratching herself. She winced & fell out on the other side of the bushes. She cried out in pain. Those were thorn bushes. She looked at her legs. Scratches, & slight blood, but, nothing she wouldn't be able to fix when she got home. Or…wherever there was civilization. She got up & started walking again, but she felt nervous.

Everywhere she looked or walked, she felt like she was being watched from every angle. She looked around & still, she didn't hear a single noise besides any noises she was making. She was walking in the middle of another closing in of brush, when she felt a blowing breeze from behind. Kitten squealed quietly & yanked herself around. She just stood there, frozen until she felt it again, this time to the side of her. She turned towards it again. She began to get frustrated that it was hard to see.

She remembered her flashlight, but, she for some reason felt like it would attract attention. Even though she felt there was no one here, she didn't get out her flashlight. She felt the breeze again & each time, the sound of brushing leaves seemed to get louder. She turned around as she squealed again. She reached into her jacket pocket & pulled out her flashlight. She quickly turned it on & held it in both of her shaking hands, pointing it everywhere.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled, her voice echoing for what seemed like miles, repeating & coming back to her several times before it finally slowed down to silence. She heard the noise again, but, this time, stayed put. She turned off her flashlight & put it back in her pocket. "Weird…" she said, turning to her right to walk. She stopped when she saw a face really close to hers, looking just as surprised as she was. The only thing she could think to say was, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The other person screamed as well, for just as long, until Kitten fell over in shock.

She started panting to catch her breath & stared in wide shock at the figure. It wasn't a person, really. It looked like a shadow. It was pure black, with only a mouth & eyes & a smoking black aura around it. She was staring down at kitten in what looked like curiosity. Shadows were so hard, yet so easy to read at the same time. Kitten at least figured she was a girl, due to what looked like long hair & two tiny little pigtails that gave her look a little more personality.

Kitten continued to stare until her panting died down & she was breathing normal again. Then, she began to think again & yanked out her flashlight. She shined it at the shadow, who quickly bolted out of the way of Kitten's light. Kitten at first thought she was gone, until she felt the shadow touch her hair behind her. Or at least, she felt her hair move up, like the shadow was fascinated by it. Kitten squealed & turned around again. The shadow quickly waved it's hands in the air, giving a face that Kitten somehow read as,

"No! No! Don't!" Kitten turned off her flashlight & looked at her. The shadow stood there & examined her. Kitten slowly began to put away her flashlight again, as the two's faces got closer & closer out of curiosity, both staring at the other, trying to memorize every detail of the foreign creature in front of them.

"Umm…" Kitten said, "…hi?" The shadow pulled away from her & slithered under her, quickly snatching her flashlight from her hands. "HEY!" Kitten turned around & saw the shadow, standing up straight & looking into the lens with one eye. She felt around the flashlight & found that she could move the on/off button. She turned it on. When the light hit her face, she shrieked & pulled her face away.

She dropped the flashlight & stood up on one foot & stared at it like elephants were somehow known to stare at mice in fear. Kitten leaned over the flash light & her hand stopped over it. She looked up at the shadow, who seemed to just stared at the flashlight in fear, waiting for it to turn off. Kitten grabbed the flashlight & held it up. She turned it off.

"See?" she asked, putting it away, "No more." The shadow leaned over & looked at her pocket, as if she expected the flashlight to jump out any minute. Then, she stood up straight, like,

"Well, any who." She slithered away really fast & into the bushes. Kitten stood there for a minute. Then, she slowly followed the shadow. She stopped at the bush she'd slithered into & stared at the grass under it. A little red was visible under it. Kitten leaned over & felt it. It was wet. She raised her hand up; it was blood. She quickly rubbed it on her shirt. She stood up & felt the bush; no thorns. This one was soft.

She squeezed through it & found a little more blood on the other side. Then, she looked on, a little shocked. A blood trail was going through the next bush. She walked next to it, very slowly & listened for anything. It was then she wished she hadn't. She heard a blood curdling screech. She gasped & quickly ducked behind the bush in front of her. She crawled through the soft leaves only enough to see what had made that scream. Thank heavens, the bush was soft.

She saw another shadow. But, this one wasn't easy to identify. It looked closest to a boy, if shadows had genders. It looked a lot more vicious & it was a lot bigger than the feminine shadow she'd "met" back there. She was afraid to approach it. It had foot-long claws & took the form of a wolf or dog of some kind, with a fluffy tail & glowing red eyes. He had huge fangs. He was apparently sniffing out his prey. Then, she saw & heard it howl for a few seconds, before taking off to her right, where she saw the blood trail change course to where he was headed. She saw a couple other blurred, but, huge, shadows follow him. She stood up & followed them. Or at least, she tried to follow them. Darn, they were so fast! She ran as fast as she could behind the bushes & tried to keep the shadows in her sight.

She stopped when the wolf pounced on something. She watched it turn around & growl; apparently, it had missed by an inch. The next shadow stopped & was finally slow enough to describe. It was huge, of course, & looked like some kind of bird. More specifically, it looked like an ostrich. The last one was thin & curvy, with extremely long hair. It was obviously a girl, but, she was a lot more vicious-looking than the girl Kitten had run into. She had long claws, which she jabbed into the ground, apparently trying to catch something. Kitten was scared to look any further to see what they were trying to kill.

Then, she remembered her flashlight had apparently hurt the girl shadow who was actually nice. She pulled it out of her pocket & shined it at the wolf. The wolf screeched & bolted away. Kitten shined the light at the ostrich, but, kept out of sight. The ostrich stood up some-what straight & ran off. The other shadow looked right at Kitten. Kitten gasped & the shadow struck at her. Before Kitten could point her flashlight, she was attacked. And when I say attacked, I mean, ATTACKED.

The shadow ripped through her with it's razor-sharp claws & swung it's claws at Kitten, a mile-a-minute. Kitten heard its screeches of anger & more so, felt her large claws ripping through a different part of her every second. The shadow wrapped its tail around her waist & hoisted her up, smashing her head onto the ground before lifting her up to her level. The shadow seemed to grow as Kitten stared at it, weakly. She raised her claws, apparently showing Kitten her cause of death.

Kitten closed her eyes & expected the worst. But, nothing happened. She opened her eyes & saw a light go through the shadow. He shadow screeched loudly & disintegrated out of the air. Kitten fell out of the air, yelling out,

"WHOOOOAA!" Her yell was short, before she hit the ground with a thud, in a small puddle of blood. Kitten's arms shook as she looked up, slightly. It seemed to take all her strength to move, but, she quickly began to recover, but, only enough to get up. She sat up & gasped in fear & surprise. There was a person, laying on the ground, weakly, holding her flashlight. He turned it off & dropped it in front of her. She couldn't even think that she was staring. He was hurt badly, his clothes were also ripped, & he was bleeding. She noticed there was no more of the blood trail. Just a lot of blood in their spot. She had found their prey.

She had found Dr. Facilier.

She recognized him immediately. His hat was practically half gone, it was ripped up so much. And she would have laughed at the fact that his black hair was in a bigger wreck than usual if it weren't for the situation. Then, she wished she could have. She felt like being happy again, but, all she felt was shock & sorrow. His shirt had a huge gaping hole in it, or at least, that's what she saw of his back. He'd apparently been curled into a ball, because his pants weren't ripped too badly, but, he was still scratched up pretty bad on his legs. Kitten started panting.

"…You-You-You…s-saved me…" she stuttered in shock. Her shock was both at him & at the shadows. Dr. Facilier pushed at the ground with his hands, trying to sit up.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"W-What…ARE those things?" she asked, still panting. "W-Where… the heck… AM I?!" Dr. Facilier managed to sit up & clap his hand over her mouth.

"Whoa, there, girl. You'd better calm yourself. You wanna attract more?" he said.

"N-No…" Kitten whispered, giving a frightened face as he let her talk.

"Ya'll are gonna wanna keep your voice down, then."

"W-Well, how come you're not all freaked out?" Kitten asked.

"I haven't felt so relieved in so long…this here flashlight; Now, I need one of these around here." Dr. Facilier looked at her.

"Yeah…looks like." Kitten paused, "I'm so exhausted from the surprises. Today, I woke up for fresh air & ended up in New Orleans. Then, I got chased by an alligator, teleported to this place, I met a shadow, then, got attacked by another one…it's a lot more freaky than it sounds." Kitten chucked. "Crazy day."

"Yeah…all my days are like that, now." Dr. Facilier looked up at the canapé, almost as if remembering something.

"You get attacked by those things 24-7?" Kitten asked, surprised.

"Girl, I get attacked so often, sometimes I don't even know which way is up & which way is down." Kitten giggled. "What?"

"I've always loved that saying. It's funny, even in a crisis."

"Lots of things are, huh?"

"Yeah." She paused, then, smiled, "Like your hair." Facilier looked up, then, they both started laughing.

"You're a funny little girl, ya' know that? Tell me, how'd ya'll end up here on the other side?"

"Oh, I…read one of the books I found in your emporium." She beamed, "I-I didn't break anything, I was just trying to get away from Tiana & Naveen. I finally calmed down enough to read & I read a sentence out loud. Something like Genie sea something…"

"Geben Sie der anderen Seite." Dr. Facilier corrected, "It means, 'Enter the other side' in German."

"…Why was it in German?" Facilier shrugged.

"Who can say?" There was a while of silence between the two. Kitten looked up at the canapé. She sighed. Dr. Facilier looked at her. "What's on your mind?"

"…There's no light here…but, I can see everything clearly. It looks like nighttime, when the moon shines enough to give me my vision, but there's nothing there…all these trees should block any light left in this world…" She looked down & saw one of Facilier's scratched up hands. He pulled it up to his chest & held his shirt pieces together, trying to close up the hole one of the shadows had ripped through it.

Kitten's head moved up as his hand did. She suddenly gasped as she saw a shadow rise from the ground, surrounded in smoke. She fell to the ground & covered her head up in fear. However, Dr. Facilier didn't do anything except smile, slightly. The shadow was the same girl Kitten had met earlier. She walked towards them, standing up straight, & half-closing her eyes in a serious look. She leaned over & handed Dr. Facilier a wet rag. He took it from her & she sat down, crossing her legs.

"Thanks, girl." he said. Kitten looked up when she didn't hear anything. She sat up & sighed in relief.

"Oh…it's just her…" She had never seemed to be vicious like the others. She'd just been curious & quiet. Then, Kitten started to wonder… "Do shadows talk?" the shadow sat up straight & looked offended.

"S'ok, girl. She's with me." Facilier said, turning back to Kitten, "Yeah, but, usually not very much. This one's shy around new comers. And she don't smell nothing familiar on you."

"At least she didn't attack me…" Kitten said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's like the soft one of them…" Facilier ruffled the shadow's hair. The shadow made a noise that sounded like a cat's purr & leaned against him. She rubbed her face on him, like a cat does catnip. She looked like a pet herself at the moment & Kitten couldn't help, but think how cute it looked that she was so sweet. It reminded her of her own cat when she wanted to be petted. Kitten giggled.

"She likes you." she said.

"Yeah, she's as sweet as puppy. Wouldn't hurt a thing…unless the thing happens to try to hurt me." They laughed a little & the shadow stood up, smiling with her eyes closed. Being a shadow, her eyes looked like slits when they were closed, unless she clenched them. Then, they were just black. "I call her Lynn Maureen." Lynn, as he called her, smiled & looked at him. He sighed. "She's really something."

"Is she the only one who's actually nice?" Kitten asked.

"Yeah, but, she makes it a lot easier to live here." Lynn turned her feet into a tail & wrapped it around his arm. She smiled & looked at Kitten. Lynn apparently read Kitten's thought through her blank, but, asking expression. Lynn hugged Dr. Facilier & smiled at Kitten with that cute expression where her eyes where crescent moons.

"Friend…" she said. Kitten was taken a little aback by hearing her voice. It was feminine & beautiful, but, at the same time, it sounded slightly like hissing.

"For real this time?" Kitten asked.

"Huh?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot…about my not being from here…"

"Umm…" Lynn uncoiled from Facilier's arm & stood up straight.

"Kitten." she said, giving a friendly bow. Kitten was shocked.

"How does she know me?" she asked. "She can read things about people. She knows your name, age… ya' know, those simple things. She also knows how to respond when you're in that situation where you know what you're confused about, but, you don't know how to ask."

"That's cool…" Kitten said. Lynn leaned over a bit & put her hand on Facilier's shoulder. She pointed at Kitten.

"She knows." Lynn said. Kitten became confused.

"What do I know?" she asked.

"She says ya'll know how I got here." Facilier smirked at Lynn, "Lynn…"

"She knows." Lynn insisted. Dr. Facilier gave her a confused face.

"What do you, she knows…?" Lynn pointed up & screeched, before bolting into the bushes. Kitten gasped as she looked up. A bunch of shadows were surrounding them. They each had razor sharp claws, fangs & mean looks on their faces. Kitten flew back onto her butt & pushed herself into the bushes, but, she couldn't push through. The shadows very well saw her. She gave a terrified face. Half of them were glaring at her.

"Uh-uh, Dr. Facilier, how do we get out of here?" Kitten stuttered.

"If I could, do you think I would be here?" Dr. Facilier asked, before a few of the shadows got right in his face & growled. He covered up his face. "Well, I got here! How do we get out?!" Kitten practically shouted.

"I can't remember!" Some of the shadows saw her flashlight on the ground. Lynn was hiding in the bushes still. She gasped.

"The light." she said. She shot from the bushes & snatched the flashlight so fast, no one recognized her before she bolted into the bushes again. One of the shadows went down to Kitten's level & screeched in her face, as it raised it's claws.

"Can you remember, now?!" Kitten shouted, desperately. The shadow scratched her arm, & she cried out in pain, grabbing her arm. "Uh…uh…" Dr. Facilier tried desperately to remember, as one of the shadows struck its claws through the air & knocked his hat right off his head as he ducked. "OH!" He quickly crawled over to Kitten. "Come here."

"What?!" The shadow that wanted to attack her smacked him in the face.

"Move! Get out of here!" Dr. Facilier said, swatting it away. The shadow screeched & moved behind him. "I remember." He grabbed her waist & pulled her to her feet.

"What's--" Kitten began.

"Duck!" They both ducked as one of the shadows swooped down & tried to grab them. They shot back up.

"Make it fast!" Kitten said, looking desperate.

"Ok, ok… LYNN!" Lynn shot out from the bushes & coiled around them, handing Kitten back her flashlight. "You're with us." Kitten allowed him to hold her waist. "Hold on." Kitten looked around. Then, she threw her arms around him, the only "hold on" she could think of. She felt the atmosphere change & peeked to see a green mist in the air. Lynn squeezed slightly, making sure not to let go.

"Avslutt den andre siden!" Dr. Facilier shouted. Kitten's eyes shot open as she saw the shadows, the forest, & everything, but Lynn's face in front of her, disappear. She looked at the green funnel, like she was in a tornado made from limes. It was beautiful, but, she felt nauseous. Lynn smiled widely at Kitten & hugged her. Facilier leaned over to keep a hold of Kitten while Lynn let go of her & squeezed her head out into the air to breathe better.

Kitten peeked at her, but, quickly shut her eyes & buried her face in Facilier's chest as the light got too bright for her eyes to handle. Lynn shot back into her hiding place to get away from the light as it flashed. The funnel began to disappear, slightly. Kitten felt sudden change in the atmosphere & gasped, before the funnel exploded. Facilier released Kitten, as Lynn coiled off of them. Kitten breathed hard as her world started to get blurry.

Then, she passed out.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Lynn Maureen is my shadow girl. XD MINE!! But, she acts like she's Facilier's pet, sometimes.**


	4. Good to be Back

**I'm excited to write the next chapie because thought of the rest of the plot. YAYZ! And i'm on ICanHasCheezBurger aka Lol Cats. XDDDD Enjoy! This was sort of like a chapter with pointless screaming & pulling tricks. XD No, I'm kidding...or am I?**

Kitten laid on the floor as Lynn leaned over her & stared at her face in curiosity. She made a slight wining noise, like she was concerned, & looked at Dr. Facilier. Her little innocent look clearly said either, "Do something!" or "Is she going to be ok?"

"Hon, relax…" Facilier assured her, panting, "It's just a side effect…from traveling." Lynn nodded, as if she understood. She sat down, crossed her legs again, & stared at Kitten, like she was waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"…Hey, Tiana!" Lynn & Dr. Facilier beamed & looked up. Naveen ran into the room. "I think I…" He stopped when he saw them.

"…Naveen, I told you not to…" Tiana said, as she ran into a shelf & fell over. "OW!" Naveen ran over to her & tried to help her up as she rubbed her head.

"Tiana!" he said.

"Uh! This place gives me the creeps!" Tiana stood up & rubbed her eyebrow as she tried to see. "I can't see, & it reminds me too much of…" She gasped when she saw Dr. Facilier & Lynn, who was now concentrated on watching Kitten's face. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tiana squealed. Lynn's head shot up & she looked around like,

"What?! Where's the fire?!" Then, she slithered over to them & stood up in front of Tiana. Tiana opened her eyes again & screamed…again. Lynn winced & moved her head back a bit, but, quickly got in Tiana's face again.

"Lynn…" Facilier said. Lynn turned around. Lynn jumped forward when Tiana recovered again & screamed,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Lynn slithered behind Facilier & hid.

"She screams a lot…" she said. Everyone silenced & stared at each other, except for Lynn, who only stared at Kitten's face. Kitten breathed out loud & slowly sat up.

"Oh…" she said, "W-What happened…?" She blinked her eyes open & sat up all the way. The first thing she noticed was Lynn. She giggled & pointed at her. "Was she watching me the whole time?" Dr. Facilier, Tiana, & Naveen all spoke at once,

"Yes."

"How should I know?"

"Tiana…"

"Ok…" Kitten sat up straight & looked at everyone. "Don't ask me why I was running from you, because I don't know why…" She paused as seeing no one wanted to speak, "Oh, have you met Lynn?" She smiled.

"…NO…" Tiana said. "Who's Lynn?"

"Her." Lynn waved her fingers.

"Hi!" she said. Tiana shivered.

"Uh-you-her-don't you…" Tiana started stuttering.

"Kitten did it." Lynn said. Tiana stood there for a minute.

"Wait-Kitten did…who's Kitten?"

"I'm Kitten…" Kitten volunteered. "Kitten McCurdy. I'm 19. I'm in collage, & I'm not freaked out anymore." Kitten stood up. "And…I just accepted the fact that this is all real…"

"Ok, WHAT are you talking about?" Tiana asked.

"She knows." Lynn reminded Dr. Facilier.

"Ok, why is she talking in incomplete sentences?" Tiana asked.

"Look, Tiana…" Kitten said, "I know how shocked you are…" She stood up & grabbed Dr. Facilier's arm. "But, I think we're gonna need your help." Kitten pulled him to his feet. Lynn understood & ducked under them, before standing up & looking at them.

"Come on, Naveen…" Tiana said, walking towards them.

"Tiana…" Naveen said, confused as Tiana got under Facilier's other arm & helped Kitten support him.

"Just do it, Naveen…I'm sure Kitten can explain." Tiana looked at Kitten.

"Yeah…I can." Kitten said.

"Well, what's left for me?" Naveen asked.

"I think Kitten is." Tiana said.

"Oh…" Naveen ran over to Kitten as he noticed her shaking & pulled her up. Kitten looked at Naveen & smiled, innocently. Naveen chuckled. "What?"

"Oh! Nothing." Kitten said, taking a step forward. Kitten blushed as seeing Naveen smile at her. Lynn flew over to the ceiling & watched their every move, as if she were suspicious of Naveen & Tiana.

"Oh, there's a couch over there…" Dr. Facilier said, pointing.

"Right…" Tiana said, as Lynn dropped half her body off the ceiling & looked at her. She smiled as she continued to follow them like a guard dog. As they got close enough to the couch for Tiana to sit on it, Lynn let the top half of herself fall from the ceiling & in front of Tiana, like she were hanging from monkey bars.

"AAAHHH!" Tiana fell over onto the couch & ended up pulling Dr. Facilier, Kitten, & Naveen on top of her. Lynn dropped from the ceiling & onto her feet. She laughed & pointed at them as Kitten poked her head out from under Naveen's arm & rolled her eyes.

"Lynn…" she said.

"Ow! Get off of me, Naveen!" Tiana said.

"Umm…I'm up here, Tiana." Kitten kicked Naveen in the back to get him off of her. "Ashee Danza!" he squealed, jumping off of her.

"Uh…" Kitten said, sitting up, "'Ashee Danza' is right. This couch is so dusty!"

"Ok, fine…" Tiana said as she & Dr. Facilier sat up. "Get off of me, _Shadow Man_!" Kitten giggled as Tiana pushed herself back into the back of the couch, obviously grossed out at being covered in dust & who knows what else. Naveen brushed himself off as Kitten stood up.

"Well…" he said, "This is interesting…" He looked at Lynn, who smiled proudly, reading his expression of being curious about her. "This girl is quite the prankster, huh?"

"Mm hm." Lynn agreed, nodding with her hands behind her back. Kitten rubbed her head as she looked at Lynn. Then, she stepped on Dr. Facilier's foot.

"Ow!" he yelled, as Kitten tripped & fell back onto him. Facilier put his arms under hers to pull her up.

"Oops…" Kitten said, relaxing. Lynn giggled & was standing in front of her in a half-a-second, smiling. "Oh, yeah?" Kitten stood up & tried to stomp on Lynn's foot, only to end up stomping on her own. "OW!" She grabbed her foot & jumped up & down. Everyone else started laughing. When they all calmed down, Tiana became confused as she absorbed everything.

"Ok, so…wait--what just happened?" she asked. Naveen stopped laughing & looked at her. Then, he looked Kitten, then, at Dr. Facilier, then, at Lynn.

"Yes, come to think of it…umm…" He looked at all of them again, obviously confused. Kitten & Dr. Facilier started stuttering.

"Uh-well, we uh…it's-that is…"

"Umm…uh-yeah-that's…hard to explain."

"We…" Kitten added, "Were uh…ok, well, let's start from the beginning." Tiana got off the couch & stood by Naveen, waiting for an explanation while Lynn watched the two without them knowing.

"Ok!" Kitten said, "First part is simple. I wake up to a giant gator in my face & run away." She paused, as Naveen chuckled. "Then, I found this place & hid until I calmed down. Then, I started reading. Or at least…I tried to. The only sentence was in German…I sounded it out. It was like…uh…"

"'Enter the other side.'" Facilier said.

"In German." Kitten added. "So, I got teleported to…the other side." She looked at Facilier. "And met Lynn." She looked & gestured at Lynn, who just smiled & waved her fingers as Naveen & Tiana looked at her. "She sort of led me to a… Umm; you could say 'pack' right?"

"Yeah."

"Right. A pack of giant shadow monsters that were attacking him." She pointed at Dr. Facilier. "I scared two away with my flash light, got attacked by the third one, we talked a little…until we were attacked by a much bigger group of shadows. Then, we teleported back here & then, you showed up." She paused as Tiana & Naveen looked at each other. "Say, I thought you couldn't…"

"Uh--it requires another human on the other side." Facilier explained to her.

"Ah…" Kitten understood. Lynn hugged the two of them & purred in a tone. They looked at her.

"Aw…" they both said, seeing her rub her face of them like a cat, despite the blood on them. Kitten waited for her to stop being so cute before she could possess enough will power to jump to her feet.

"Ok, so, where's the first aid kit? I got scratched in the face & it is not agreeing with me right now…" she said.

"Oh, uh--it's…" Facilier began, pointing as his shadow ran off to get it. He quickly rushed back, holding the kit & smiling. "Oh, there it is." Lynn giggled, & smiled like a fan girl while Facilier glared at her, confused.

"Ok." Kitten said, reaching into the box as Facilier's shadow opened it for her. "What do I need?" She pulled out some gauze pads. "I can use a couple of these." She pulled out a can of spray. "What's this?" She turned it to the front to read it. "Oh! This is disinfectant spray."

"Might want to try that." Tiana said, smiling.

"Umm… Ok." Kitten said, shaking it. "What do I do?"

"Spray it."

"Well, I know, but…" Lynn pointed at the can. "What?" Dr. Facilier looked at her. She kept pointing at it. Kitten looked at the can again. "Oh, it has instructions. Pfft…I knew that…" She read the instructions over in her head. Lynn hovered over her & stared over her shoulder at the instructions.

"It says to spray to wounded spot for it to work." She pulled her shirt up just enough to see a scratch across her lower belly. "Ok. Well, that would work. Lynn, hold this." She tossed the can to Lynn, who started shaking it really fast. "Calm down, there, Lynn." Kitten moved her shirt out of the way of her scratch. "Spray right there, on the scratch." Lynn nodded & made a purring sound. She hovered over to Kitten & sprayed the scratch.

"N-Not so much!" Kitten shouted. Lynn stopped. "O-O-O…Oh that burns…" After a few seconds, she sighed. "Ok, it feels better, now. Wow. That stuff really works." She grabbed it from Lynn & began to spray the scratches on herself that weren't too deep under her clothes or on her face.

"You know, I've heard that eating gumbo helps when you're sick." Naveen said. Tiana laughed.

"Naveen, honey, she's not sick. She's just hurt." she said.

"Oh…" Kitten giggled as she handed the can to Lynn.

"Wow! That stuff burns, but, then, it feels a lot better than before you spray it." she said. "Cool…" She paused & looked at the can. Then, all at once, she said, "Ok, Facilier! It's your turn!" Tiana & Lynn snickered.

"Whoa, hold on…" Facilier began.

"What?" Kitten said, "You didn't think I'd forget ya', did you?" Kitten plopped onto the couch & got behind him. "I already know you have scratches on your back. You can do the rest."

"Kitten…" Facilier said, looking at her. Kitten shook the can.

"Just gotta shake it up some." Kitten said to herself, ignoring him. She grabbed the remains of his jacket & flipped it over his head. Then, she moved the ripped pieces of his purple vest out of the way. She quickly shook the can again.

"Kitten, wait--OOOWWW!" Kitten started spraying all over his back to cover the scratches. "OW! OW! THAT BURNS!" Kitten laughed to herself, obviously enjoying this. Tiana snickered as Lynn watched in curiosity, as if she didn't know what was going on. "Kitten-Kitten-Kitten--STOP!" Kitten stopped spraying the can & set it down.

"I got spray on my hand. I think it leaks." was all she said. Facilier panted.

"What's in that can?" he asked.

"Spray of some sort." Kitten replied, smiling & showing him the logo. She laughed & tossed it to him. "Here…" Before he could reach for it, it flew across the room.

"Nice catch, Einstein." Kitten said, jokingly. She hopped off the bed & looked at Lynn.

"Nice, Kitten." Naveen said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm funny like that." Kitten said, in a kidding manner. Lynn stared at the visible scratches on Facilier's back, like she was confused of why he had been screaming. "Hey, Lynn, put this in the kit & get me a bandage." kitten tossed the can at Lynn, who caught it in her hands. Lynn nodded & hovered over to the kit.

"Hey, where's Louis?" Tiana asked.

"He stayed outside. One; because he can't fit. And second; because he's scared to follow us in here."

"As he should be." Dr. Facilier said, smiling. Tiana glared at him, but, he didn't seem to notice. "Wait--who's Louis?"

"Our alligator friend." Tiana said.

"Yes--he's probably stuffing his face with beignets right now." Naveen added.

"Yep." Kitten giggled.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are SO cute, together!" she said.

"Huh?"

"You & Naveen. You're a cute couple."

"Oooohhhh!" Tiana & Naveen both said.

"And this Foggy Prince was the reason ya'll didn't take my deal." Facilier said, as if he couldn't believe it. Tiana looked offended. Lynn laughed. Kitten giggled, trying to hold back her comments, because she hadn't told them she knew them, yet.

"So, how about we all head to Tiana's restaurant once we're done here?" she suggested.

"Kitten, don't you know who that is?" Tiana asked.

"NO. Umm…yes." Kitten said, thinking about her dimension.

"I helped ya'll because I'm a good person, but, I'm not letting him in my restaurant."

"Oh, come on, Tiana." Kitten said, playfully poking her with her elbow.

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Kitten made a cute face.

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaseee??"

"No!"

"Please with sugar on top, & a cherry, & chocolate, &…"

"OK!"

"Thank you!" Kitten gave her a simply pleasant face, with her eyes closed, looking proud of herself. Lynn started giggling, uncontrollably.

"Wait--what are you gonna do with her?" Tiana asked, pointing at Lynn.

"She can hide behind my shadow." Kitten said. Lynn squeaked a really short laugh & smiled, giving a thumbs up, as if she agreed with them.

"Oh, ya'll can go ahead." Dr. Facilier said. "I'll stay here for now. I need some resting time."

"Ok, well, I have to go." Tiana said, running off before Kitten could change her mind again.

"Umm…I'd better follow her…" Naveen said, trotting off to find his wife. Kitten smiled & watched them go. She saw Louis peering through the doorway as Tiana opened the door.

"You going with them?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"Umm…no. I can wait." she replied, half-absentmindedly. Lynn woke her up by jumping in front of her & squealing again. "Oh! Hi, Lynn." Lynn raised her hand, asking for a high five. "Umm…" Kitten raised her hand & felt Lynn slap her hand quickly, before dashing over to the couch, where Facilier was lying with his arms behind his neck in an obviously relaxed pose.

"So, Kitten…" he said.

"So, Doctor…" Kitten replied, slowly walking towards him & Lynn, who was sitting at the end of the couch with her legs crossed.

"So, how long you been in New Orleans?"

"Oh, not long. A few minutes since I went to the other side & that's about it." Kitten replied.

"Oh. Where'd you live before?"

"Minnesota, though, I guess that's the wrong way to put it, because I don't live here. I'm just…visiting…"

"Well, how long are you staying?"

"I'm…not sure. I'm not even sure how I got here…" Kitten paused, "I think I've been here for some hours, though, because when I first got here, it was like 7 o'clock in the morning. And when I realized I was here, it was after twelve."

"Interesting how that makes no sense."

"It does if you understand what I'm talking about. My whole day hasn't made sense, yet." Kitten stood up & looked around, as Lynn became alert of her movements. "Well…I guess I should go exploring. Wanna come?"

"No, I'll stay here. It'll be awkward if go now."

"Oh, yeah…well, see ya'!" She waved as she began to walk out. Lynn hopped in front of her & stood up straight, smiling. Kitten didn't say anything for a minute. "I'll bring you to some beignets." she finally said. Lynn nodded, then, went back to sit on the couch. Kitten walked out the door & was careful to close it, quietly.

* * *

Down a really dark corridor, slight growling could be heard.

"…I know." someone said. At the end of the corridor, it would open to a large room with plenty of light from some fancy lamps & the room was taller than two giraffes. There was a hallway on each side of the room, but, there was no evidence of why the room would need to be so big. "But, it wasn't my fault. It was the girl." Someone was talking to none other than Dr. Facilier's "friends" from the other side. They growled at him.

"Of course you're right…but, I'm not one to guard him. Those shadow spirits of yours are the guards. There are millions of them. They shouldn't have let the two get near each other. That traitor, Lynn, as he calls her, must be kicked back into her place." The heads on the wall in front of the apparently male figure nodded in agreement. He was very small & clearly one of Facilier's dolls. He had on a dark blue T-shirt on with a yellow stripe through it. It was too big for him, so, the sleeves went to his elbows & the shirt went over his shoes, which were black. His skin was yellow. It was light, but, dull. His eyes were sewn, but, just as functional as a human's. And they were red.

"If that Facilier should have the gall to use that new girl for a catalyst of his powers…" he said, "…Then, I should fix that problem. The girl knows how to save him if we take him back." He paused to hear the heads speak to him in their foreign-like language. "Yes! That's why I've come up with the perfect plan to get Lynn to come to her senses, to get that girl out of the way, & to show Facilier that we are not to be messed with."

"Harmoo…" The doll looked to his left at another doll, standing by the doorway & leaning on the side of it.

"Vena--we, uh…" he said.

"I know what you're doing, Harmoo." she interrupted, "A word of advice: don't do it. It's too risky. You can end up just like Dr. Facilier if you try."

"On a couch, asleep?" Harmoo joked. Vena slapped her forehead as Harmoo laughed. "I crack myself up."

"I'm serious, Harmoo! You're going to end up worse than you are now!"

"How so?" Harmoo crossed his arms at the feminine doll arguing with him. She had two oversized buttons for eyes, in shades of red & purple. Her shirt was exactly like his, with the differences of the colors being yellow with red, instead of blue with yellow, & that the sleeves covered her arms completely. She had a string tied around her legs, but, she moved them fine. Her mouth was sewn, but, she was able to move it perfectly.

"Well, they…" She gestured towards the heads on the wall. "…Are not going to let you without some kind of deal. And I'm sure they want something you can't give if you fail in your mission."

"I know the risks. But, I'm willing to take them…"

"But…"

"Have I EVER failed a mission?"

"Have you ever been assigned one?" She giggled as Harmoo looked embarrassed. "I won't try & stop you, but, I'm just saying…" She turned around & left the room, keeping her posture as perfect as she could.

"I'm just saying…" Harmoo mocked in a high-pitched voice. "So, where were we…?" The heads growled at him. "I-I know…she's right. How about the girl's soul?" The heads looked at each other & talked it over, which to anyone else, would have sounded like pretty much nothing. "…Good? Smiles all around? That's great! I'll just go get ready to leave…traveling always messes up my shoes & I just polished them." A few of the heads rolled their eyes as he lifted his foot to look at his shoe. They let him walk to the left door to leave the room.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Ooohhh....bad doll, Harmoo! Oh well. Harmoo sounds like a cat's name because I got it from iCarly. He was a mean cat. A MEAN MEAN CAT! XD I'm kidding, but, he was mean to Spencer. Lol, I came up with a name for Vena, & Harmoo was sort of my design, but, I never drew him. XD Anywayz, BYE!!!!  
**


	5. Midget From the Other Side

**I couldn't think of a name, so, I said something funny, but fitting. I'm...not EXACTLY sure what to write in the next chapter, but, I'll think of something. so far, I've thought of everything (except the name) that I've been asking every one else to help me with because they never did. XD Also, if you like this story, can you tell your friends? Short, sweet & to the point: I want to have more reviews than I usually get.**

That night, Kitten had had quite a time searching for a place to sleep after talking with Tiana, Naveen, & Louis for hours at her restaurant. Louis had been little too friendly, with his constant hugging her & shaking her hand way too hard. Tiana had offered for her to sleep at her house, until she remembered her mom needed help re-decorating, & Kitten said it was fine. Kitten walked through the dark town at night, looking around & thinking over her day.

_Amazing… _she concluded, after thinking it over. _I've been in a parallel universe all this time_. As she walked past the places she'd run past when she was hiding from Naveen & Tiana, she stopped on the other side of the street from Dr. Facilier's emporium. She smiled & began to run across the street. A bus was passing, & passed right in front of her as she held her skirt down when it passed by, blowing her hair in her face & splashing her with water. She stood there in shock, but recovered quickly.

"Well…" she sighed, running to the other side of the street. When she stopped at the purple door after finally remembering how to get to it, she hesitated to open the door. She pulled her hand away & rehearsed, "Ok, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Shadow Man, I'm from another dimension & have no place to stay. Can I sleep on the couch?'" She paused to think it over. Then, she started laughing, hard enough to be heard. The door opened in front of her & she trailed off, staring at Dr. Facilier, who looked much better than before.

"Uh…" she said.

"Uh…" Dr. Facilier joked, smiling at her. Kitten chuckled.

"…Umm--how do I put this…" she asked herself, but he could hear her. "…Can I sleep here?" She smiled sheepishly when he just glared at her in confusion. "Umm…it's a REALLY long story, so…let's just keep it simple. I'm not from here & I have no where to stay. I've already asked Tiana & Naveen & I have no money for a hotel." Dr. Facilier laughed. Kitten glared at him with a disappointed expression. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're cute, ya'll know that?" he said, smiling. Kitten blushed, but hoped he wouldn't see it in the dark.

"…Really?"

"Yeah. Sure, I'll help you out. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, right…" Kitten found she was hugging herself because of being cold from the water & the wind chill.

"Come on in." Dr. Facilier moved aside to make room for her.

"Thanks." Kitten walked into the dark room, which looked about the same as she'd left it. Lynn was sitting on the ground, playing "Go Fish" with dolls who Kitten wasn't surprised to see due to seeing the movie. Although, she was surprised to see one of them wave at her & say,

"Hi, Kitten!" Kitten squealed. Vena giggled.

"It's ok. Lynn told them all about you." Facilier explained.

"Buddy-buddy, huh?" Kitten said, smiling, slightly.

"Yep! Join us?" Vena replied.

"Kitten!" Lynn said, smiling widely & holding out her arms.

"Hey, Lynn." Kitten greeted.

"Play?"

"Umm…no thanks. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Ok." Lynn looked back at her cards, but quickly glared at Vena when she saw her leaning over to see them. Vena pulled back & giggled. Kitten chuckled to herself.

"Ok, Kitten, there's not many places to sleep besides the couch or the guest room." Dr. Facilier said, "Make yourself at home."

"You have a guest room?" Kitten asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, for the pets that Vena keeps bringing in." He glared at Vena, who smiled, sheepishly.

"Ok, well, as long as it's not too messy, I'll sleep in there."

"Alright, then." Kitten followed him down a hallway. She had trouble taking in all the different symbols on the wall, combined with a bunch of pictures that Vena had apparently took of herself or people who didn't want their picture taken. She chuckled, quietly at the picture of Vena, putting bunny ears to Harmoo's head, & another of her trying with all her might to jump high enough to do it to Dr. Facilier. Eventually, Dr. Facilier opened a door in front of her, which she'd have bumped into otherwise. "Here it is."

Kitten looked the room over. There was a bed in the middle of it, a few shelves, five more pictures of Vena's, & a closet. Nothing fancy, like the hallway, just plain dark walls of unidentifiable color & beige carpet. Kitten licked her lips at the thought of beignets.

"Like it?" Facilier asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. It's nice. Not too fancy, not too dirty, just…nice." Kitten shrugged & walked in.

"Well, I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks. Umm…you, too." Kitten replied as he closed the door. Kitten stood there by the bed & looked around once more, before trying to remember what she was forgetting. Then, she remembered she didn't have anything to do besides go to sleep, since she had left any of her belongings at home, besides her pencil, which had been in her pocket, & her flashlight, in her other pocket. She pulled the two things out, set them on a shelf, & moved the covers out of the way. She fluffed the pillows on the bed & laid down, before pulling the covers over herself. She pulled her arms behind her neck.

"This is nice." she said, actually enjoying the cold feeling beds always had when she first got into them. She closed her eyes & tried not to be too excited to sleep. "Well, at least…" She paused to yawn. "…At least I don't have to worry about dealing with Jeannette, tomorrow…" Before she knew it, she was half-asleep, still dreaming about her awesome day.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kitten sat up, suddenly. She looked around. At first, she was surprised to wake up to this room, until she remembered she wasn't at home. She had heard a bang somewhere in the house, & it sounded soft & distant, yet, so close to her ears. She looked around a little more, & when she heard nothing, she sighed in slight relief.

Then she suddenly felt something coil around her arms, pinning them to the sides as she gasped for air. Another second later, she felt it coil around her face as well, covering over her mouth. She screamed, but, whatever was holding her made it sound too deep in her throat to be heard. She was lifted out of the bed & pulled away really fast. Too shocked to be confused of how she got out of the room, she in no time found herself on the other side of the building, outside. She looked around, frantically at the town. The building hid a lot, making it look like nothing but streets & darkness, with few cars driving by. She squealed again.

"Relax, Kitten…" she heard. She looked around, but, her invisible restraints made it hard to move & look for the source. The voice wasn't Dr. Facilier, or Vena, or Lynn. It was male, but, she knew it wasn't Naveen. Who else would know her name? "…You'll be explained everything in a second." The voice got closer to her & she practically felt it in her ear, as if whoever it was was right next to her. She felt her hair move so the person could speak into her ear in a whisper that got louder until it was practically shouting,

"Once we go to the other side!" Kitten squealed in a questioning tone as her atmosphere got lighter & was tinted green. Kitten started fighting her restraints & squealing deep in her throat, all she could do, as the air got harder to breathe. Kitten shut her eyes as the light got too bright & felt herself moving, like she always felt on an elevator. She felt the elevator in her head stop & she opened her eyes to the huge room that Harmoo & Vena had argued in. "Ok…you can scream, now." the voice continued, as she heard the snapping of fingers & her mouth was released. Kitten gasped & started panting.

"Wh-What…!" she began. She was cut short by a harsh, hissing voice behind her.

"SSSSilenccccce!" Kitten squealed. Then, the voice continued. "Neal befffore your captor…" Kitten became confused & looked around, but, her restraints made it hard to move. After a few seconds, she felt something push her down as she fell to her knees. In a few seconds, something shoved her harshly over so her face was touching the ground. She fidgeted & panted, glancing around to find the wise guy.

"Relax, child." Her eyes moved up & she finally saw her kidnapper; Harmoo. Of course, she didn't recognize him, but, he looked slightly familiar.

"Who are you…!?" she said, trying to move her head up enough to talk.

"Calm down, first. _Then_, I'll explain." Kitten didn't want to calm down, but, she felt that if she didn't, she'd have a heart attack before Harmoo was done "explaining." She panted as slow as she could & tried to slow her heart rate. She relaxed, or at least, tried to relax. "Done?"

"…I guess…" Kitten said.

"Good. So, how have you been, Kitten?"

"Ok, how do you know my name?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" Harmoo put his hand to his ear & smiled. Kitten sighed.

"I've been fine…" she muttered, "Now, will you answer my question?"

"Yes. I am Harmoo…"

"Harmoo?"

"Don't push me." Harmoo glared at her, his long, black hair falling in her eyes, before quickly returning to his explaining, "…Let me tell you about a little deal I made with them, above me in power." Kitten looked up at the heads on the wall slowly & would have laughed if she wasn't so scared. "Easy. Three things they'd like to happen around here for services in making it happen. And you are part of it."

"But, I don't…"

"I _know_ you don't know me." He paused for a split-second, "But, I know you. I've been watching you & they want you out of their way."

"What did I do? I've never been here before!"

"Oh, but you have. You were under this building when you fought all those shadows."

"I didn't hurt anything. And it was just an accident. All I did was get stuck there & then come back. No harm done."

"Maybe not to you. That shadow, Lynn is a traitor & you helped her & our prisoner get out." Kitten thought for a moment.

"Dr. Facilier was your prisoner?" Harmoo just gave her a smirk. "And to think you're the one who caused it!"

"Not me. All of us. I'm just the one who wants to do something about it."

"About what?" Kitten became a little mad, now.

"About Lynn, about Facilier, & about YOU muddling in our busyness!"

"Lynn is awesome! She's the only one I like!"

"Exactly. And she is supposed to oppose you, not us." Kitten glared at him, angrily. Kitten was yanked back up so she was sitting up again. She squealed a bit.

"Ok. I don't know what you're up to, but, you won't get away with it." she said. Harmoo gave a softened look of curiosity at her words. "Dr. Facilier & Lynn will show up & stop you. He said Lynn will tear you up if you hurt us."

"Indeed, but of course, I'm counting on that. I've got plans for both of them." Harmoo turned around & walked away from her.

"Of course, I'm in a parallel universe & I'm getting lectured by a doll." Kitten said to herself, rolling her eyes. "So, Whatcha gonna do?" Harmoo stopped. "Put on a lousy puppet show?" Harmoo faked a laugh.

"Oh! You're so funny!" he said, "_You're gonna put on a bad puppet show for the_---NO!" His impression of her was so squeaky it was hard to understand. "I'm gonna get control of Lynn & use her against you two."

"Lynn won't listen to you. She's sweet & I've been around her--almost--enough to know that she isn't about to help you with anything bad when she can spend her day doing something fun or meaningful." Her little added "almost" was only to herself, mumbled & off to the side.

"You don't get it." Harmoo pulled out a big green amulet that was more beautiful than anything Kitten had ever seen. "I'm not going to beg her for obedience; I'm going to hypnotize her…" Harmoo finished with a harsher voice & stomped his foot at the last word, "…Back into her place!" Harmoo turned back around as one of the shadows holding her covered up her mouth again. "Anyway, I'm tired of hearing your voice." She was pulled away from him as he smirked at his little hypnosis gem.

The two shadows that were wrapped around her stopped at a wall & threw her at it. Instead of hitting it, Kitten went right through it & landed on a hard, cold floor. She panted & looked at the wall, as she noticed half of her un-brushed hair was falling in her face. She stared at it for a moment, before scanning the room. Nothing but concrete. Kitten felt like she was in a box. She stood up & looked at the wall again. Then, she gave a slight smirk. She started running towards the wall to go back through it. But, instead of going through it, like she thought she would, she hit it & was knocked back onto her butt. Kitten shook her head, shocked & stared at the wall. She slowly reached for it as she gave a nervous face. She felt it with her hand; solid.

"Whoa…" she said. She thought this over & wondered how she thought she should feel about this. She felt silly being scared of a doll, but, in a way, she was. He did have a lot of shadow minions that she _was_ scared of. Then, she tried to make up the rest of his plan with what he'd told her.

"So…he thinks Lynn is too soft, I guess." she said to herself, "Got it. Why would he care?" She brought her knees to her chest & wrapped her arms around them, feeling helpless when she really looked the room over. She thought more of Lynn. How did she ever become so awesome for a shadow, anyway? Kitten sure wondered. She'd have to remember to ask Dr. Facilier about that sometime. Then, she wondered what Harmoo wanted with him. To put him back in the same position as before? Why?

"I wonder what would make him such a threat. I don't see it." she said to herself.

Kitten tried to understand what made Harmoo such a threat, but, found nothing due to his not so detailed explanation. She rolled her eyes & smiled, slightly, but, tried not to let her guard down incase he decided to punish her for whatever he was yapping about. She thought about the movie & what would make all those dolls & their "leaders" so powerful. She didn't know, but, she did remember that they had ways of making things happen. She wouldn't get in the way of that. And now, she was.

"Oh, great… I see it." she said, plopping her face into her knees. She sat there for a minute, not really sad, but, just bored & tired. She remembered that she'd been yanked out of her own (potential) bed & dragged to the other side apparently to Harmoo's amusement & pride. Then, she thought about Lynn & Dr. Facilier. What really would happen when they found out? Would they be smart & know what to do or come barging in with two machine guns & cheeseburgers for lunch? Kitten giggled at that particular thought.

_I can see them, now. Lynn's wearing red war paint on her face that quickly falls off when she morphs or from too much smoke. _She thought, _She'd try to get the gun to work & wonder what century it's from. Then, she'd blow us all up. Dr. Facilier would probably just…well, I don't know. I'm not THAT creative. _Kitten smiled & thought talking to herself was soothing, so, she continued.

_I'll bet Harmoo is just mad because he was having fun watching those evil shadows torture anything that moved…unless… _She paused her thoughts & frowned in concern_. …Facilier was the ONLY thing that moved…_

"Ok, that's enough thinking for me!" Kitten announced to herself.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Oh, Harmoo is a midget, huh? XD Yeah, drew the only thing I could come up with for him, so, that's why before I didn't mention his hair. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed my chapter & wish me luck on the next. ^^  
**


	6. Kitten’s Gone & Your Kitchen is Filthy

**Lol, this chapter was fun to write. XD I love writing funny stuff as much as I love writing blood. XD ENJOY!**

The bright, sunny city of New Orleans was as lively as usual, only with an extra life wandering around. A dark figure slithered across the ground & hid behind a pole. After a few seconds, Lynn revealed her dark face as she looked around, suspiciously. Then, she dashed behind another pole. She looked out from behind it in front of her as the air seemed to grow more tense. After a second, Vena slowly revealed herself hiding behind the same pole. She raised her arm into the air & quickly poked Lynn on the top of her head.

"Gotcha!" she said, smiling, as Lynn jumped into the air, squealing & looking like she might pass out. Vena laughed & started to run away. "Can't catch me!" Vena ran off, laughing & going as fast as her tiny legs would take her while Lynn followed not far behind, slithering across the ground with that "I'm gonna get you" smile on her face. Vena was looking back at Lynn & squealed when she saw her. She tried to speed up & ended up knocking into the door to Tiana's Palace.

She fell to her butt, dizzy, & rubbed her head. She looked behind her. She squealed again & jumped into the air as Lynn shot under her & knocked the doors wide open. When she landed, she ran inside after her. Lynn stopped when she didn't see Vena in front of her & stood up straight, in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone was chatting, but, when they saw Lynn, they all shut up.

Tiana heard this, or, stopped hearing it, & turned around, holding her tray of beignets in one hand & handkerchief in the other. She gasped when she saw Lynn, standing there, looking around like she was ready to eat someone.

"Tiana!" she shouted. Tiana squealed, taken aback. "Where Vena?"

"Who?" Tiana asked. Vena jumped onto the counter in front of her, causing her to scream.

"ME, silly!" Vena shouted, putting her hands in the air, like, "Tadda!"

"You're a…"

"Can I have a beignet?" Vena grabbed a beignet from the tray, stuffed it in her mouth, & hopped off the table. She dashed out the door of the restaurant & headed for Dr. Facilier's emporium.

"…Umm…Lynn?" Tiana asked, giving Lynn a weird look as she realized Lynn was gone. All that was left was the swinging doors. She continued to stare, strangely as all her customers stared at the door. Outside, Vena was smiling to herself & dashing as fast as she could around the alley corner. She laughed to herself as she stopped at the purple door. She jumped as high as she could to reach the knob, but, she couldn't. She hopped up & down several times, her breath straining at each try. Then, she turned around & saw Lynn coming her way. She squealed & jumped into the air again. Lynn went right under the door as Vena watched in shock. She stared at the door, as if waiting for it to attack. Then, she sighed.

"Whew!" she said, wiping her forehead. She heard a crash from inside & a scream,

"LYYYNN!" Lynn shot out from under the door with a terrified face & hid behind the tree as Vena jumped into the air in alarm. The door slammed open, knocking her to the side. Dr. Facilier walked out, wearing a white apron & covered in food.

"STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" he yelled, shaking his fist. Then, he slammed the door. Vena was revealed behind it, practically stuck to the wall.

"Ow…" she moaned. She fell off the wall & looked up. Lynn poked her head out from behind the tree & looked at her. "Did you…?"

"No." Lynn replied. They both scurried to the door. Lynn stood up & opened the door, very slowly. She poked her head in. "Clear." she said.

"Good…" Vena said, as she followed Lynn into the dark room. Vena tip toed into the living room while Lynn slithered on the ceiling. Vena looked up. "Do you think Kitten is awake, yet?"

"Mm mm." Lynn replied, shaking her head no. "Go check?"

"Yeah." They ran down the hallway as fast as they could, before the kitchen door came open because it wasn't closed all the way. When they got to the door, Lynn opened it & rushed inside. Vena followed her & heard Lynn gasp.

"What? I can't see." she said. Lynn picked Vena up & let her sit on her head as she gave a worried face.

"Kitten is gone." she said. Vena sat there & stared.

"…So, she is." she agreed. "What now?" She looked down at Lynn. "Weren't you guarding the door all night last night?"

"Yes. Not the inside." Lynn replied. They looked at each other, as if reading each other's minds. Then, all at once, they both screamed,

"DR. FACILIER!" Lynn rushed out the door, dropping Vena, who followed right behind her as fast as she could, while they both screamed. Lynn, of course, was faster & slithered on the ground until she stopped at the kitchen door & stood up. Vena was panting really hard by the time she made it to Lynn. She leaned on Lynn's leg & held her lungs.

"Can't…you carry me?" she asked. Lynn shook her head & backed away from the door. "Calm down, will ya'?" Vena pushed on the door as hard as she could. The only reason it opened was because it wasn't closed all the way. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the kitchen. "Wow…" Lynn peeked out from behind the doorway. The kitchen was a huge mess. There was a huge splatter of food on the wall over the sink, like something had exploded out of the broken, smoking microwave. There was a broken cup on the ground, apparently what Lynn had broke, because Facilier was leaning over it, trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass. Vena shook her head. "Oh, right." Lynn jumped out from behind the doorway.

"KITTEN IS GONE!" she yelled. They started shouting & stuttering to get his attention as Vena waved her arms in the air like a bird. Facilier looked up & glared at them.

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" he yelled.

"Kitten is gone!" Vena shouted.

"Well, she probably went to the store or something."

"No!" Lynn said.

"We checked Tiana's restaurant. She's not there!" Vena said. Facilier just raised an eyebrow in an unimpressed expression. Vena stared, silently thinking of something to drive him into Kitten's room. After a medium-long pause, she suddenly blurted out, "Her room's on fire." without changing her black, staring expression or moving.

"WHAT?!" Facilier jumped up & bolted out the door, stepping on Vena & shoving Lynn out of the way. Vena sat up when he was gone & looked at Lynn.

"CARRY. ME." she said. Lynn nodded her head yes, gave a determined, "Mm hm!" & picked her up. She ran down the hallway after Facilier with Vena on her head. They stopped when they saw the door open & Dr. Facilier, leaning over to window seal with half his body out the window, looking around.

"Where is it?" he said. Vena snickered.

"We told you. Kitten is gone." she said. Lynn nodded her head yes as Facilier turned around & glared at them.

"I don't sense her in New Orleans." she said.

"Oh, really?" Facilier interrogated, "Then, where is she?"

"Don't know. Not here. Not in the town." She began to sniff the air. Lynn closed her eyes & relaxed, walking to the bed. She tripped & fell onto the bed & sniffed the window. "Scent stops here. No more trail." She sniffed more. "Smell doll. Not Vena." Vena gave a weird look. Then, she beamed.

"It's Harmoo!" she said. Then, she covered her mouth. Facilier looked at her.

"Harmoo?" he asked, his eyes moving back & forth between Vena & Lynn because of Vena's outburst & Lynn's habit of talking in sentence fragments.

"Uh…" Vena looked up. "Yeah. He's one of the dolls. But, he spends most of his time on the other side, so, we don't see him."

"Well, how do you know it's him?"

"He's the only one who would want Kitten."

"Oh, so, now she's been kidnapped? Make up your minds!"

"Never said otherwise." Lynn said, glaring at him. Facilier looked at her, then, back at Vena.

"Fine, I guess not. But, you never said you thought she was kidnapped."

"Well, I know where she is now." Vena said. "She's on the other side. Harmoo kidnapped her yesterday. That has to be it."

"How do you know?"

"He told me yesterday."

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Be-Because Harmoo said he'd barbeque me if I did!" Vena shivered & covered her face up, waiting for him to scream at her & then hurl her out the window. Facilier growled & picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"Vena is right. I see it." Lynn interrupted as Vena peeked out from under her arms, which she was using to cover up her face. When Lynn figured out they expected a reply, she added, "That is all." Facilier & Vena sighed in relieved, but, disappointed manners.

"So, this means you're not gonna kill me?" Vena said, smiling.

"ONLY because Lynn calmed me down!" He threw her on the ground, "Now, since you know the most of this, you come with us!"

"No problem!" Vena said, smiling, but her eyes said she was terrified. "Just keep me away from Harmoo or he will pop off my head!" She smiled & said that as cheerfully as she could.

"Got it." Facilier walked out the door. Lynn & Vena looked at the each other.

"Mission." Lynn said.

"Right." Vena said, as they both dashed out the door after him. In the living room, Facilier pulled off his apron & threw it on the couch. "Umm…aren't' you gonna…"

"I'll clean it up, later." Facilier replied, waving his hand in the air. Vena shrugged. She & Lynn followed him to the purple front door. Just as he was about to open it, it slammed open, hitting him in the face & knocking him over.

"HEY! I…" Vena heard Tiana say as she came around the corner of the door. She looked down. "Oh." She grabbed Facilier's arm & yanked him back up. "What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, pointing at him as he rubbed his eye, which would blacken in a few minutes.

"What…?" he mumbled, trying to see.

"…Letting your shadows come into my restaurant just about gave my customers a heart attack!" Tiana continued. Seeing as he wasn't paying attention, she grabbed a hair brush off the nearest shelf & whacked him with it.

"OW! WHY?!" Facilier yelled, his eyes finally focusing enough to see her.

"I don't know! I just feel like hitting you!" Tiana shouted. Vena & Lynn watched in curiosity at there argument.

"You storm into my emporium, slam the door in my face, & whack me with a brush & you expect me to CARE?!"

"No! I expect you to keep your spirits out of my restaurant!"

"WHAT spirits?! I was in the kitchen, making WAFFLES!"

"Waffles?" Vena asked.

"Quiet, Vena." Facilier quickly turned back to Tiana. "And anyway, I was just on my way to find you."

"Why?!"

"Kitten is gone!" Lynn butted in. Tiana & Facilier silenced & slowly turned there heads to see her.

"S-Sorry, Lynn." Tiana said, "I'm not mad at you…"

"Sorry, Tiana." Vena said, smiling. "We were playing tag."

"And Kitten is gone!" Lynn said again.

"What do you mean 'Kitten is gone'?" Tiana asked.

"Let me explain. Go back to your restaurant & tell Naveen to come here. I need your help to save her."

"We do." Vena added. "I know."

"Yeah, she knows."

"Well…why?" Tiana asked, backing away.

"Just go! And hurry!"

"O-Ok!" Tiana dashed away from them & ran to get Naveen. Facilier closed the door.

"Why do we have to hurry?" Vena asked. "He's not planning to do anything until we show up."

"What?" Facilier asked her.

"He wants to control Lynn & use her to…umm…that's it. He didn't actually tell me what he wanted to do; take over the town, take over the world…"

"So…you're saying he wants us to show up?"

"…Yeah."

Facilier paused to think, "Then, we'd better come prepared." Suddenly, the door slammed open & hit Facilier in the face again, knocking him over again. Vena laughed her head off & fell over, holding her stomach.

"HOW IRONIC!" she laughed.

"I got here as fast as I could!" Tiana panted. Then, she looked down. "Oh, not again!" Vena laughed harder. She & Naveen each grabbed one of Facilier's arms & pulled him up. He was panting & holding his eye again. He looked at Tiana.

"Really?!" he shouted, harshly.

"Really!" Tiana replied, in a rush. She turned him around & Naveen followed, closing the door with his foot.

"You ok?" Naveen asked.

"NO!" Facilier yelled, quickly pulling his hand back to his eye.

"Ashee Danza." He paused as they continued to help him onto the couch, "Tiana, go get an ice pack."

"On it." Tiana replied, running off to try & find the kitchen. Naveen pulled Facilier towards the couch & slowly moved him towards it. He sat down & rubbed his face.

"Oh…what a day." he said.

"I know. Earlier, a shadow came into our restaurant &…"

"I know! She whacked me for it!" Naveen backed up a bit at his bad attitude. Tiana came running out of his kitchen & handed him an ice pack.

"Your kitchen is filthy." she said.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Facilier replied, putting the ice pack to his eye.

"So, what is going on?" Naveen asked. Facilier didn't look up.

"You know that girl, Kitten?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naveen replied.

"Of course!" Tiana said.

"Well…she's been kidnapped." Facilier finished.

"Kidnapped?!"

"What?!" Tiana & Naveen both spoke at the same time.

"By an evil doll from the other side." Vena added.

"Yes." Facilier confirmed. "He expects us to show up, but, he doesn't expect Vena & he certainly won't expect you two." He looked up at them & smiled, slightly. Tiana & Naveen were taken aback as they looked at each other.

"And you want us to go?" Tiana asked. Facilier nodded his head yes.

"Oh, sorry about your eye." Tiana said, "And your kitchen." she added to Naveen, who chuckled.

"It's ok." Facilier replied, "We have to prepare for this. I don't know what he wants to do with Kitten, except that she's being used for bait to get Lynn in his control."

"So…where is this 'other side' of yours?" Tiana asked, confused.

"We can travel there, easy. It's getting out that will be hard. We'll have to find Kitten & get out."

"But, we'll probably also run into Harmoo." Vena added.

"And the bosses." Lynn added to Vena's comment.

"Right…" Facilier said.

"Who are these people you're talking about?" Naveen asked.

"Our leaders--well, they're highest in power--will appear as heads on the wall of our main building." Vena explained. "And Harmoo is Kitten's kidnapper. He's a doll with black hair & a bad attitude."

"Ah…" Tiana said, understanding." She paused. "But, wait…you want us…to go & help you save Kitten?" she asked, as if she were trying to comprehend it.

"No," Vena replied, sarcastically, "We want you to go & help us get cheese for a pizza." Naveen snickered, uncontrollably.

"Naveen!" Tiana said, glaring at him.

"It's funny when you Americans use this sarcasm!" Naveen replied, giggling. Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not doing this." she said.

"What?" Vena asked, her voice sounding flat.

"I'm not--we're not--going to some parallel universe for anything. I won't risk our safety. I'm sure you can do that plenty good on your own." Tiana turned around & pulled Naveen along with her. "Come on, Naveen!" Naveen quickly turned around in shock.

"Uh--Tiana!" he followed her. "What if this Harmoo guy's plans will affect us?" he whispered to her. Tiana stopped walking.

"Well…" she considered.

"I don't know anything of this, either, but it could happen." There was a pause between them as Naveen didn't change his "trying to convince you" look. Tiana turned around.

"Ok, you've got two minutes to explain to me everything we'll have to face." she said.

"Vena, you tell her. You know the most." Facilier said.

"Umm…ok. Umm, Harmoo is mad because Dr. Facilier got away from them & that Lynn is nice to people. He's also mad because Kitten is the reason they both got away." Vena explained. "He thinks Lynn is a traitor & wants to hypnotize her into being as evil as the rest of them. He's going to use a hypnotic gem. A green one. After he's managed to get Lynn, if he does, he wants to use her as a weapon & the main reason is so she can't be used against him." Vena shrugged. "The only thing he told me about what he was going to do afterwards is something about having big plans for New Orleans." Tiana gave a slightly surprised face. She paused & didn't say anything.

"Well…" she said, finally, "It umm…looks like I'm going on a trip to another world with the Shadow Man, a doll, & a shadow." Vena jumped into the air.

"Yes!" she said. Naveen shook Tiana's arm in excitement.

"Ashee Danza!" he said.

"What does that mean?" Vena asked.

"I don't remember!" Naveen replied, smiling. Tiana smiled & giggled.

"Ok, so, what do we do?" she asked.

"Get some rest. We'll all meet here at midnight & who knows how long we'll be there?" Facilier said.

"Ok, good. I can close my restaurant early."

"Good. Naveen?"

"I will rest, too." Naveen said, "I'm tired, anyway."

"Good." Facilier smiled, "Get as much sleep as you can. Ya'll will need it." When everyone just stood there, looking at each other, Vena giggled.

"Yeah, uh--you guys can go, now."

"Right." Naveen said as he & Tiana left. After a long pause, Facilier & Vena looked at Lynn, who'd gotten their attention with her devilish growling.

"What?" Facilier asked her, half-annoyed.

"I see it." she said, her eyes tinted red. She didn't look very happy.

"See what?"

"Kitten. In a rock prison for the shadows. Works for others, too. But, made for shadows, not people." Facilier glared at her & softened his look towards Vena. He looked back at Lynn in curiosity.

"…How do you know that?" he asked. Lynn shrugged & smiled.

"Shadow senses." she replied, simply, her expression brightening.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Isn't Lynn just darlin'? Wow, Facilier is gonna feel those hits tomorrow. XD I'm listening to "The Riddle" by Gigi D'Agostino. XD Fun song. ^^  
**


	7. Too Late

**Yeah, these next couple chapters will be a little more "off" so to speak then the rest. I had to sort of wing it & hopefully it's still sort of in character with the movie. (Besides that Walt Disney never shows as much blood as I would.)**

Kitten hadn't really made much more thought of her crazy night after she became so bored, she was drawing on the walls with a piece of chalk she'd found. Strangely enough, she'd found her pencil, flashlight, & shoes with her even though shed had them all off when she'd gone to bed. She was glad for that & didn't pay it too much mind. She figured she may as well not expect anything normal if she was in this universe.

She drew a picture of herself & Lynn, wearing sombreros & giving "peace" signs. Although, she figured Lynn didn't really know what it meant, so, she drew another picture of Lynn, staring at her hand as she made the signal. She put the chalk down next to pictures after she'd written her signature under them in small, but readable letters. She chuckled to herself.

"…I'm still bored…" she said, as she began to wonder which she liked better: being this bored or hearing Harmoo talk. She got up & walked towards the wall that she'd gone through to get in the room. She touched it. It was still solid, much to her confusion. She sat down & thought for a moment. "Maybe if I sing." She thought for a moment & began to sway her head back & forth to a song in her head. "Look around…" she began. She paused to cough. "But, don't look down." She paused again.

"Everything is unfamiliar, waiting to be found. Look ahead, but don't look back. Anything's a possibility and you can count on that. Hold on tight and don't let go. It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows. Close your eyes and enjoy the ride. There's so many big surprises out there for us to find." She raised her voice louder for the beat. "Waking up the sun! Waking up the sky! Waking up the great big universe! Another small adventure! Look at me, I'm strong and free! Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me!"

She stopped there, as the song only repeated if she went on. Kitten had a feeling she was being watched. And as she stood back up, something black came through the wall in front of her & wrapped around her wrists & ankles.

"Eep!" she squealed, as she was hoisted into the air & yanked out of her prison. After a few seconds, she found herself in the huge room again, the big fancy lights practically blinking her. She shut her eyes until she stopped moving, then opened them. She was still being held, but, she was standing up & not being pulled at anymore. She looked in front of her. There was Harmoo again, standing there, the same serious way he had been when she'd first seen him. Kitten somehow found she wasn't surprised, nor frightened. She figured she was used to being yanked around by now.

"Hello, Kitten." Harmoo greeted, his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Harmoo." Kitten replied, knowing Harmoo would just make her say it if she didn't.

"I suppose you want to go home, now, right?"

"Actually, I'm not sure where I want to go…"

"…Oh…well, why?"

"You'd be better off if I didn't bore you with the details." She just looked at him, waiting for him to do something. Harmoo pulled out his medallion.

"And I bet you want this, too." he bragged.

"Shut up & get to your point already." Kitten said.

"My point is, until our visitors are here, you get see what Dr. Facilier will have to go through once I get my hands on him!" Harmoo sounded mad by the end of the sentence & he sounded worse when Kitten snickered, "What!?"

"You…him…fighting…ya'll know who's gonna win."

"Oh! That's not what I meant!"

"Hey, Dr. Facilier, whatcha doing? Oh, nothing; just fighting a midget." Kitten laughed.

"Oh yeah?! You think that's funny?! Laugh at this!" Harmoo snapped his fingers & the floor came out from under her as the shadows dropped her. She fell into the trapdoor as all the shadows quickly squealed or growled or…whatever…& followed her inside, before the door closed back up. Kitten screamed as she fell into a bunch of thorn bushes. As the thorns pierced her flesh, she screamed & quickly kicked her way out, panting.

"What the…?" she began, before stopping. Her pupils shrank & she looked behind her slowly. There were huge shadows everywhere; and they were all giving her that "I'm going to eat you." look. She smiled & chuckled, nervously, waving her fingers.

"Hi." she said, her voice sounding squeaky. The shadows all screamed & charged at her. Kitten screamed…

[Line]

Lynn shot up in the bed as she realized she was cold. She panted. She had been sleeping at the end of Dr. Facilier's bed like a cat. She looked around, frantically. Facilier sat up.

"What is it, Lynn…?" he asked, rubbing his sore eyes. Lynn didn't pay his wreck of hair any mind.

"Sense Kitten! In lot of pain!" Lynn responded, crawling around on the bed.

"Well, wait!" Lynn had crawled up on his knees & fell onto him. "Oh--get off me!!" Vena slammed on the door. Lynn raced over, let her in, shut the door, & raced back into Facilier's lap like a scared puppy. Vena crawled up the bed as she strained to speak.

"So…UH…what's up…?" She made it up on the bed, saw Lynn & Dr. Facilier & immediately started snickering.

"What?" Dr. Facilier asked, annoyed.

"That's a new look…" Vena snickered. Lynn looked at his hair & started laughing. "Your pajamas are purple!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Nothing. I just thought they'd be black or pink." Vena started laughing.

"Ok, what do you two want?"

"Oh, I heard Lynn squealing."

"Shadow senses!" Lynn reminded him, "She knows! She is suffering a reminder!"

"How could she know?!"

"She knows!" Lynn insisted.

"Ok, will you _please _stop saying that?" Vena said. Lynn paused.

"…Well, she does." she said. Vena shrugged.

"Who cares right now? When are we leaving?" Facilier looked at the clock.

"Now." he said, before jumping up, knocking Vena off of him. He ran to the door & opened it. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"Yes sir." Vena said, running away as Lynn followed her. Facilier shut the door.

Later on, Tiana, Naveen, & Louis walked to the purple door.

"Naveen, are you sure about this?" Tiana asked.

"No, but what if she really is gone?" Louis looked back & forth & watched them talk.

"Or, what if this is a trick made by the Shadow Man?" Her whisper was harsh.

"Ok, well…always expect the positive, yes?" Tiana scoffed as the door opened.

"I heard ya'll voices." Facilier said to them. "Come in." Naveen became sure of this as he didn't sound very charismatic at the moment. They walked in & saw Lynn & Vena. Lynn was holding a spoon; Vena was carrying on her back a backpack that was huge for her & fell over.

"Uh…hey, guys." Tiana said.

"Hi, Tiana." Vena pointed in the air. "Are you ready?"

"For once, yes." Naveen giggled, sheepishly after Tiana said that.

"Good." Facilier looked at Lynn & Vena. "Lynn! You're carrying a spoon & that's it?"

"Yes." Lynn replied, smiling.

"Here…" He took the spoon & Vena's backpack & switched them. "Better?" Lynn shrugged. Vena fell over due to the weight of her spoon. Facilier sighed. "What do we need a spoon for?"

"Uh…to row." Vena said, as if it was obvious. Facilier lead them to his table, trying to stay cool.

"Everyone needs to hold on to me or this will not work. Is that clear?"

"Well…" Tiana said.

"I said 'is that clear'!"

"Yes sir!" Tiana raced over & grabbed his arm. Naveen held onto Tiana.

"Does this count?" he asked.

"Yes…" Facilier sighed.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Tiana said. Vena found no trouble hugging his leg while Lynn curled around all of them like a snake. Louis became nervous looking at her face & her dark body around him.

"Ok, then." Facilier said, "Everyone here? Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Geben Sie der anderen Seite!" Tiana looked at Naveen for an answer. He shrugged. Green light surrounded them. Vena looked around as Lynn ducked her head under anyone who didn't pull away when she did. Tiana squinted as the light got brighter. Then suddenly, it all exploded away & her vision was illuminated. Afterwards, the green was all gone. They all landed on a hard ground. They all looked up at the heads on the wall, who growled, menacingly at the sight of them.

"Hi?" Tiana asked. Facilier looked scared, so he ducked behind Tiana & Naveen. Vena walked towards them & took a short bow.

"We are just on a quest." she said, "Kitten?" The heads nodded to her. "Where is she?" The heads nodded again & looked to their right; Vena's left. She looked & saw Harmoo standing there, looking at her. Vena gasped. "Hi…?"

"Vena. Leave them alone." Harmoo said, "They wish to see Kitten & I will do that. But first…" He went to pull out his gem. Vena rushed to him.

"No!" she said.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harmoo yelled, shoving her aside. "Oh Lynn…!" he said, waving the gem at her. She looked at it.

"Ooh, shiny thing!" she said.

"Lynn, no!" Vena said, running towards Harmoo. She tackled him; he dropped the gem on the ground & it slid in front of Lynn.

"Oooooohhh…." she said, looking down at it. Suddenly, her eyes closed. Then, she opened them again, revealing pink glowing eyes. She looked at Vena & hissed loudly. Vena stopped & looked at her. She whimpered & slowly backed off of Harmoo & away from them all. Harmoo grabbed her shirt.

"Not so fast!" he said, "You're siding with them, aren't you?" Lynn hissed.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Tiana pleaded to Facilier.

"Lynn's been hypnotized." Facilier replied, "The only way we'll find Kitten is if Harmoo takes us to her. And once he does that…" he stopped. Tiana shook his arm.

"What? Tell me! What? What!?" she said.

"…he'll dispose of us." Facilier finished. Tiana's face went blank. Harmoo shoved Vena towards Lynn.

"Lynn, get her out of the way." he said. Lynn grabbed her & lifted her off the ground as she kicked her little tiny legs in the air.

"Lynn, let go!" she wined. Lynn smiled, evilly & slithered into the hallway. Naveen looked at Harmoo.

"We need to see Kitten! You have her, no?" he said.

"Yes, I have her. You may join her if you like."

"Umm…"

"Yes." Facilier said. Tiana & Naveen both looked at him. "We want to see her."

"Nice, Facilier." Harmoo smirked, "Didn't think you'd be the one volunteering your team into shadow attacks."

"Shadow attacks?!" Tiana blurted out.

"Shh." Naveen said, "He knows what he's doing…"

"You can see her." Harmoo replied, snapping his fingers. A trapdoor fell out from under them & they all fell through it. "Darn. That one wasn't over the thorn bushes." Harmoo snickered as the door closed.

In the shadows' forest, the three landed in a river of clear purple water. They paused to look at their surroundings. Naveen looked up at a shadow. She had Kitten in her grasp & threw her in the water. Kitten sat up & choked, before falling back on her hands. Tiana looked at Kitten with concern for all her scratches & possibly bites, & the blood running down her everything. Kitten looked at them. Kitten realized she was panting. She looked at Facilier. Kitten ran towards him & hugged his waist.

"Dr. Facilier!" she said, happily. Facilier looked down at her, surprised. "Ya'll came to help me!" She sounded so relieved, it was hard for Tiana to look at Facilier & picture him this way.

"Darlin', Harmoo knew we would." he replied, "Good thing is we found ya'll. Bad thing is Lynn & Vena are 'gone.'" Kitten looked up.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well…" Naveen began. Kitten screamed out. "What?!"

"Th-This water…I-I-It burns!" She jumped out of the purple acid & Facilier looked down & quickly got out of it as well. Tiana & Naveen stayed on the huge lily pad that they were surprised was alive. Kitten held her legs & moaned. "Oh my gosh! I hate it here!" Tears began to form in her eyes. Facilier held her hands in his & tried to comfort her.

"Hey, honey…" he said, "Don't get your eyes watering. We gonna save Lynn. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Kitten stopped crying & looked at him.

"…I've never seen you act this way." she said.

"What? Do you spy on me?" Kitten stood up along with him.

"No." she said. She looked at Naveen, Tiana, & Louis. "I'll tell you when this is all over, ok ya'll?" They just nodded their heads yes. She paused & thought. "We're going to stop Harmoo. This I swear!" The three smiled & cheered, quietly.

"Now, that's more like it, _chère_!" Facilier said, patting her on the back. Kitten looked up at him, smiling down at her. She chuckled.

"You're awesome." she said. He gave her a slightly surprised face as she ran up in front of Naveen & Tiana. Louis was hiding from the shadows that had left for some reason. "Ok, now before I lose my confidence again, what's our plan?" The humans shrugged. Kitten sighed. "Right. Think…"

[Line]

Quiet sobbing could be heard from down a long corridor filled with empty cells that looked like walls. Little Vena had her knees up to her face & was crying into her shirt with her arms covering her eyes. Harmoo walked through the wall & watched her, silently. She panted & looked up, revealing her bruised face. He'd hit her a few times in the face & bunch everywhere else. Part of the material on her face was ripped slightly. She could tell Harmoo was amused.

"Don't be mad at me." Harmoo said, still smiling when she gave him a hateful look, "I told you not to cross me." Vena didn't know what to say so she just sat there. "Stand up." Vena did nothing for a minute, besides bring one of her legs back out. Her shirt was ripped a little, so more of her leg than usual was visible. "GET UP!" Vena scrambled to her feet. "Explain to me why you even _thought_ of disobeying me." Vena tried to speak without sounding scared,

"I-I like Lynn. I even kind of like Facilier. I _don't_ like seeing things hurt so badly." When he said nothing, she looked down & continued, "That's why I did it."

"Regardless, you knew he wouldn't be let out of his 'debt'."

"I know." She paused, "I was hoping I could change that." Harmoo chuckled.

"Since when?"

"Since always. I never wanted any part of it. I was just enjoying the music. It wasn't in any way my idea."

"Pfft. Sure." Vena looked up. Harmoo put his hand under her chin & made her look at him. "Cross me again, Vena, & you'll be joining him." He gave her a fierce look as she responded with a hurt & mad look.

"You don't care about living things, do you?" she asked, her voice trembling. Harmoo let go of her.

"As far as I'm concerned, what have they ever done for me?" He walked out of the cell & Vena stared after him, until he was gone. She continued to stare at the wall as more tears poured down her face. But she didn't sob. She only stared into nothingness, thinking about how much she hated Harmoo.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**I'm not sure if I proof-read this, so...bare with me if I didn't. (If the grammar & spelling is bad.) I'll be back in a little bit with chapter 8, where Kitten screams a lot. XD  
**


	8. Kitten is Mental & Vena is Back

**Yeah, I changed my &s. More details at the end!! Read & review, plz! ^^ Sorry, I've been watching Keroro in English all day & I have Tama's voice in my head & that's why I'm talking like this, so now I have Momoka's voice in my head! Starr, shut up! XD (Starr is me.)**

**…**

**That was fun.**

Kitten walked far behind everyone, walking through the other side, trying to avoid the shadows. She looked down and tried not to try to comprehend her days in the PatF world. She was still getting used to the truth, the whole truth: she was really here. And she liked it. She liked being attacked by shadows; She liked giving Harmoo sarcastic replies; She liked hanging out with royalty, a talking alligator, a witch doctor, and a talking doll…

"Hey, _chère_, ya'll awful quiet back there." Dr. Facilier called, "Y'alright?" Kitten looked up and smiled. She especially liked Dr. Facilier.

"Uh…" she said. She wanted an excuse for him to put his arm around her again and tell her everything was going to be ok in that caring and charismatic way of his. She loved being comforted even when she didn't know why she was down. He always made it better.

"Come here, hon." Kitten blushed, but quickly ran up to him.

"I'm here." she said, looking up at him, smiling like she used to when she was a little girl, smiling at her mom or dad. Her wet hair fell in her face, but she didn't try to push it back. It would just fall back in her face anyway.

"So, did we get off to a good start, Kitten?" Kitten felt her face turn hot. That was actually the first time he'd ever said her name.

"Uh…I-I guess." she said. She wanted to start a conversation, "Say, who's Vena?" She knew; of course she did; then again, Vena had never actually told Kitten her name, she just got yelled at a lot by Dr. Facilier. Kitten giggled.

"VENA, STOP STEPPING ON MY PANCAKES!"

"VENA, GIVE ME THE TV REMOTE!"

"GET OFF OF KITCHEN, VENA!" Kitten laughed at the thoughts.

"Well, she's that little doll you may not have met. Ya'll know she's the one with the big head?" Kitten laughed. Of course. Then, she thought of something.

"I named her…" she blurted out.

"What's that, _chère_?"

"After I noticed her, I started calling her Vena. That's her real name?"

"Well, yeah it is." Kitten smiled. Then her smiled vanished.

"…Is…she gonna be ok?"

"Well, uh…with Harmoo, ya' never know. He's the one who decided to keep me here. He does busyness with my friends. And he usually gets what he wants."

"Uh…Harmoo? He's really annoying. He'll say hello and if you don't say it back, he'll egg you on about it."

"Don't get me started. 'What do you say?' 'I can't hear you. What?'" Kitten laughed at him trying to make his deep voice sound high-pitched.

"Yeah, and his constant ranting. I heard him all day in the shadow cell. 'Someone get me a drink!' 'You call this mayonnaise?' 'I told you I wanted tuna fish!' Blah, blah, blah!!" Kitten bumped into him. "What?" They looked up.

"We're in the company of visiting _them_." He pointed at a bunch of shadows in front of them. Kitten gasped.

"Tiana, Naveen!" she whispered. Tiana, Naveen, and Louis looked at her. "Get down! Maybe they won't see us!" Best they weren't seen, but Kitten and Facilier were far behind, so they lost the advantage of bushes to hide behind. They froze and stared. The shadows seemed to be looked around; talking.

"Get behind me, chère." Facilier whispered. Kitten slowly crept behind him, so he had to trust she listened. Couldn't risk talking again and being attacked. Kitten trembled as the shadows looked their way. She tried not to make any noise. Facilier stood there, glaring up at them with a serious expression. The shadows stopped moving so much and listened.

"Facilier…" Kitten said,

"SHH! They're listening…" Kitten quickly shut up. One of the shadows even slithered across the ground, under Tiana, Naveen, and Louis, and stopped in front of Facilier. He became nervous. Just like bears, the shadows seemed to react when they saw fast movement; running. The shadow slithered over him and stopped again in front of Kitten. She smiled; it was cute when deadly things looked so innocent. The shadow growled, but slithered away. The two let go of their breath as the shadow joined the rest to guard the area.

"What do we do?" Kitten murmured.

"Not sure…" Facilier replied, quietly. Suddenly, he heard Kitten scream. He whirled around. A shadow had her arm behind her back, twisting her hand. He looked around, then he ran up to her and swatted at the shadow. The shadow grabbed his arm and bit down on it. "OW!" He shook his arm up and down to get the shadow off. "OW! Someone get it off!!" Kitten looked around, frantically. Then, she pulled out her flashlight and shined it at the shadow. The shadow screeched and slithered up to the others, who glared down, evilly at them. Facilier smiled, nervously and chuckled. "Woops?"

Half of the shadows screeched as they all dove down at them. Kitten screamed and ducked down. She curled up into a ball to protect the important parts of her body. Some of the shadow ripped through her shirt. Facilier saw this, so he ran over to her and hunched over her to keep her safe. Kitten peeked up when she no longer felt the pain. She smiled, but then had to hide her face again, from the shadows.

"GO AWAY!" Facilier screamed. His response was another screech. He rolled his eyes, but if he hadn't ducked they would have been poked right out of his head. A shadow went over him, missing his face as he moved it.

"We have to help." Tiana said.

"There's too many of them!" Naveen said. "We will be no help!"

"Wait! What if one of us distracts them?"

"All of them?"

"You're right…we need to get the flashlight."

"Only one of us. Then, while that one is being chased, you two can shine on them secretly."

"I like it. So, who's the retriever?" They paused, before looking at Louis.

"It's because I'm a gator, isn't it?" he said, sounding insulted. They just nodded their heads yes. He crossed his arms. "But, those things are scary!" he complained.

"Don't worry, Louis." Tiana said, "We'll save you."

"Well…"

"And just look at them." She gestured to Facilier and Kitten. Facilier's shirt was torn to shreds and his back was bleeding. Kitten looked up; she could tell he was in a lot of pain; then she thought,

_He's doing it for me. He's protecting me. _She paused to smile, _Aww! _She couldn't help it. She felt something wet drop right into her eye.

"Eep!" she squeaked, rubbing her eye and looking back down. She rubbed her face and slowly blinked her eye open. It burned, slightly. From salt.

_Is that…his tear? _She wondered. She felt it again on her neck. She squealed again, but quietly. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her flashlight. She turned it on and suddenly stood up, knocking Facilier off of her. He felt onto his back and yelled out in pain as she held the light up for the shadows to feel. They squealed and moved away.

"Sorry!" Kitten said, "I forgot I had a flashlight." She smiled, slightly as the other shadows backed away. She gave them a smirk and held the light up in their faces. They quickly scrambled away as fast as they could and so did the others behind her. "Yeah! That's right! Don't mess with my flashlight!" She laughed and stuffed her very helpful weapon in her pocket. "Woo!" Tiana and Naveen glared at Louis, who was still in the act of crawling towards where the shadows had been to make a distraction. He'd only made it two feet.

"Well…" Tiana said, "That was good."

"Ya' think?" Louis said.

"Kitten…" she heard Facilier say, trying to get up. Kitten ran over to him and helped him up.

"Sorry I'm such a scatter brain." she said.

"No trouble, chère." She helped him to his feet. But, he fell onto her.

"Ow! You've got my hair!" she complained as he grabbed onto her for support.

"Sorry."

"No trouble, Facilier." she replied, imitating him. Suddenly, they stood up all the way, but Facilier quickly bent over in pain. Smoke filled the air. And in a few seconds, Harmoo was standing in front of them with Lynn curled around him like a snake.

"Well, you guys know how to survive in our world, huh?" he said. Kitten panted as she looked at Lynn's eyes. She managed to choke out,

"Y-Yes…we-we do."

"Well…" Harmoo gestured something to Lynn and she curled around the two. "Not for long. Kitten suddenly went blank. Her mind was clouding and she went like she'd passed out. She barely heard herself scream,

"NO!" She was out of control, but she didn't know how to wonder why. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" _Him? Why did I say "him"? _"LYNN, STOP!" She felt scared, but when she regained herself, she saw Harmoo, talking. Her audio came back,

"…wrong with you, Kitten?" she heard him say, "It's not like you care. It's your life you want to save. You only think you care about this unfortunate witch doctor." Her eyes blazed as Lynn's did the same, but literally. She glared at Lynn with the most fierce look she could muster. Lynn's eyes flickered and she slithered away and hid behind Harmoo, whimpering. _Do I really look that scary? _She wondered. Then, she remembered what Harmoo had said…

"No, Harmoo." she said, surprisingly calm, "You're wrong. I'm not selfish. I _do _care. And you don't know anything!"

"That's what you think."

"I KNOW what I think!" Kitten shouted. She snatched him off the ground and wrapped her fingers around him, pinning his arms to the side. "And I think it's time you started respecting humans!"

"LYNN!" Harmoo yelled in a command tone. Lynn perked up and slithered to Kitten &—get this—bit her; on her shoulder. Kitten dropped Harmoo and grabbed her shoulder, tears quickly welling up in her eyes until she couldn't see. She couldn't bare to let Harmoo humiliate her with the satisfaction her pain. But, her tears dripped onto the grass below her.

"Lynn…" she panted, not looking up, "H-How could you?" Harmoo snapped his fingers and she felt herself move. She yanked her head up and looked around. She, Naveen, Tiana, and Louis were in the huge lit room with Harmoo and Lynn and the masks on the wall. Naveen, Tiana, and Louis…and…

Kitten stood up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "Where is he?" she said.

"Who?" Harmoo said, barely paying attention to her.

"Where is he?" she said, harshly. Harmoo smiled, obviously understanding what she was talking about. "You left him there, didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say…"

"DIDN'T YOU?!" Harmoo jumped. "You did! You did!"

"Ashee Danza." Naveen muttered to Tiana, "She really has a thing for him."

"I know I did. You should know—if you paid attention—that part of my revenge was to put him back in his place. I've got Lynn and Facilier is back where he belongs. Now, it's your turn."

"N-No…this isn't right." Kitten stammered. She suddenly perked up and charged at him. She tackled him and tried to…she didn't know. But, she wanted him to suffer; she wanted him to feel what she and Facilier had felt when they were attacked. She knew she didn't know the real pain, yet. But regardless, Harmoo was determined to give to her. And she wanted to give it back. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and choked him. "Don't forget that I'm much bigger than you." Harmoo opened his mouth and choked, trying to call Lynn. "Say her name and I'll rip your stuffing right out." Harmoo tried to laugh as he grabbed her hands, but she knew he was scared; she could see it in his eyes.

"I think you know what I want…" she said, looking possessed.

"No. Whatever it is, I won't do it." Harmoo choked, "Not…AH…ever…"

"_Bring…him…back…_"she hissed, evilly.

"Why should I…?" Harmoo blinked as she hissed.

"To save yourself. THAT'S WHY!!" She choked him more and he sputtered out,

"OK! Ok! I'll do it! ACK!" She threw him onto the ground and stepped on him, not enough to hurt him; just to hold him there.

"Do it. You can talk, now. Do it!" Harmoo snapped his fingers as he shivered in fear. Kitten heard a soft explosion from behind and kicked Harmoo across the room. He slid into Lynn's feet as she stared down at him in curiosity. Kitten turned and ran to Dr. Facilier, who was leaning on his knees, more scratched up than she remembered. She tried to help him up.

"They came back…the shadows…they came back as soon as ya'll left. There were so many…I've never seen so many!" he said. Kitten got under him and pushed up. Then, her knees gave way when she heard,

"Why did you go?" She fell to the ground with him on top of her.

"No. I didn't." she said.

"Yes, you did."

"No! It was Harmoo! He made us go! I didn't even--I mean…" She squirmed out from under him. He had collapsed on top of her. "You-You look so…" She stopped as they looked at him. "So…" She glanced behind her to make sure Harmoo wasn't planning to do anything.

"Kitten," Facilier said, "It's fine. I know. Help me up. I remember where I am, now…" Kitten grabbed his wrist and helped him stand up. Kitten felt blood drip onto her cheek. She nearly collapsed again. She couldn't stand it.

"You know the most…" she said, "How do we stop this? I want it to end." She heard the clap of thunder and realized they were standing on the top of a very high plateau. A storm was nearing; she saw the super cell coming their way. She remembered the long name: Cumulonimbus. The most dangerous cloud she ever thought she'd see was about a hundred feet above her. She trembling as lightning flashed inside the thick cloud.

"It's going to storm." she said, "And we're going to be right in the middle of it." Dr. Facilier was standing behind her, holding her arms, as if trying to shield her from danger. She looked around. Tiana and Naveen were standing a few feet away, Louis cowering behind them. Tiana turned around.

"Louis, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm frightened, Tiana!" he wined.

"Tiana! Naveen!" Kitten hollered over the wind gusts, "Where's Harmoo?"

"I don't know!" Tiana hollered back. Harmoo ran up behind her with a few shadows and they surprised them. Two grabbed Dr. Facilier and quickly held him back by his arms. The other grabbed kitten and threw her at the ledge. She slid across the plateau and stopped near the edge. She jumped up and scooted away as fast as she could.

"Kitten!" Harmoo shouted, "His friends on the other side will have your soul!" She gasped; she knew what they were doing. For the first time, she thought of Vena. Where was she, anyway? Shouldn't she be with them? Kitten stood up and ran down the edge and over to Tiana and Naveen.

"Help me, guys. They want _me_. They want to push me over the edge." The shadow and Lynn slithered up to her and each grabbed one of her legs. "No! Let go of me!" Lynn smiled at the other shadow in a "partner" sort of way, but she didn't know him. Kitten didn't know him, either. She felt like she didn't know Lynn, anymore.

"Dr. Facilier!" she hollered, "What's going on? Why is Lynn doing this?!" Kitten fell over finally and kicked at the shadows pulling at her.

"Kitten! She--" One of the shadows wrapped it's arm around his face like a blanket to prevent him to shouting.

"She what?!" Kitten yelled. She looked around for anything to grab. She glanced around and grabbed a big rock sticking out of the plateau. She held on for dear life as the shadows tried to pull her off. "Somebody do something!" she screamed, "I can't hold on forever!" Tiana and Naveen ran over and tried to swat the shadows away.

"Go away!" Tiana said.

"Yeah, you creatures of the night!" Naveen added, whacking one with a stick. The shadow glared at him and swiped at his foot. Harmoo smiled to himself as Facilier kicked him.

"OW! Hey! Watch it, bub! I'm still not going easy on you!" he said. He kicked him again. Harmoo snapped his fingers. One of the shadows used its razor-sharp foot-long claws and scraped down Facilier's side. He screamed. Harmoo laughed and Facilier kicked him across the pavement. Harmoo stopped sliding and looked up. Facilier noticed his mean look and the gem hanging from his neck like a necklace. He growled and stomped over to him.

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves. And to think I thought about letting you go…" He waved the gem in his face, "But, now…" Facilier yelled as Harmoo was tackled and wrestled to the ground. He was shocked. He looked up. Vena's huge button eyes stared into his red ones.

"Vena!" he sneered, "How did you get out?!" He clutched her cheek and ripped the material off. A little stuffing landed on him. She tumbled to the ground, holding her face. "How can you even have the guts to…" Suddenly, Vena attacked him.

"None of your busyness!" she yelled, punching him in the face. She quickly grabbed the gem around his neck and yanked it off. He growled and grabbed at her arms. She resisted and pulled away. She and Harmoo rolled across the ground, trying to get at each other, until Vena forced them to stop at the edge.

"Give it back, Vena!!" Harmoo yelled.

"NO!" Vena said. Harmoo knocked it out of her hand and it flew into the air. The two watched as it flew out of their reach and over the edge. They looked at each other and quickly stared over the ledge with shocked faces as they heard a distant shatter.

**--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**Ok, so you may notice all my "&'s are now "and"s. I'm always criticized for them, even by my teacher on a report. And I thought, "If I know it's bad grammar, why do I do it anyway?" Because it's easy & I'm used to it, that's why. See, I just wrote it. XD I always type them without thinking, but I'll try to remember to replace them with "and" from now on with the trusty "Search and Replace" function. Yes. I figure I'm not gonna be cut any slack just because I tell people I do it before my stories. XD How dumb. I'm funnyful, no?**

**So! I hope you liked it so far. Yes, what I meant by the short, sweet, & to the point, "Kitten is Mental" I mean when she screamed her head off & threatened to tear Harmoo apart. XD It was fun…Byeeee!!**

**PS. Not sure yet when the last chapter will be. If it's the next one, I have plenty planned! ^^ It'll probably be the one after that, though. I'm still deciding whether to let her mom in on this for the…ooh! You'll have to wait & seeee! But, tell me what you think: should Kitten tell her mom about this?**


	9. So, is this goodbye or potentialbye?

**Yes, I has updated again! It's finally ALMOST over. (But, this chapter isn't the last one.)**

Harmoo leapt off his feet and onto Kitten. Just as Lynn's eyes began to flicker, he bit her hand. Kitten yelled out and stuffed it in her mouth. She squealed deep in her throat as the unknown shadow yanked her off the ground until she was dangling two feet from the ground, waving her arms around looking for something to grab. The shadow hurled her into the air, way past the edge. She screamed as she began to fall. Lynn's eyes flickered back to normal and she looked around frantically. Dr. Facilier squirmed frantically as the shadows held him. He smashed one in the face and it let go of his face.

"LYNN! FETCH!" he screamed, pointing. Lynn nodded fast and flew down the plateau. The shadows both grabbed Facilier again; one of them had him in a choke hold. Harmoo growled deep in his throat and turned his head around so fast, it was scary; he shot a death glare at Vena.

"_You…_" he hissed. Vena gasped slightly as he charged at her. She jumped away from the edge before feeling a hard blow on her side. It stung. She turned onto her back and put her feet in the air to stop Harmoo from hurting her. He had a metal staff in his hand and raised it. Vena gasped right before he whipped it across her face, quickly making it turn red. "I told you not to cross me again! Now, Vena, you will pay the price!" He continued to whip her as she covered her face. She started panting; it felt like a switch.

"Stop! STOP!" she screamed. Harmoo ignored her and kicked her in the side. She rolled over and curled into a ball as he whipped her back.

"It doesn't matter Vena! I'm still keeping Facilier prisoner. You're too late. Kitten is gone!"

"Am I?" he heard Kitten say. He stopped whipping Vena and they both looked behind him; Lynn was holding her by the arms and she was dangling in the air. Lynn smiled. Harmoo growled. He turned back to Vena and raised his staff again. Vena covered her face and prepared for another blow. Kitten slammed into Harmoo and whacked him across the ground. His staff slid against the rock and he came to a stop at Facilier's foot. Kitten smiled as he stepped on Harmoo.

"GET OFF OF ME, FACILIER! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Harmoo screamed.

"No, he won't." Kitten said, "Because I'll kill you." Kitten walked towards them. She turned. "Lynn," she commanded, "Talk to the shadows." Lynn nodded and flew up to them. The shadows communicated for a moment and they dropped Dr. Facilier. They flew off. Kitten snatched up Harmoo. Tiana and Naveen were leaning under a rock, trying to get Louis to come out. It began to rain.

"NO! This isn't supposed to happen!" Harmoo yelled as he squirmed.

"You'd better get a new deal, Harmoo." Kitten said as the air tinted green. "Or your friends will make you pay…" She dropped him, knowing the friends would take care of him. A few masks slithered out from under the rock and growled.

"Uh…" Harmoo chuckled and smiled, nervously, "Let's go to a meeting." The masks growled, and they teleported away, along with Harmoo.

"Is he dead?" Kitten asked.

"No." Vena said, "He just needs to convince them not to fry him." Kitten giggled as Tiana and Naveen pulled Louis over.

"Tiana! Naveen!" Kitten said, "Where've you been?"

"Trying to keep Louis from hiding under a rock forever." Tiana replied.

"Yes. Louis is very timid, at times." Naveen added.

"It's true," Louis said, "I bruise like a banana." Kitten giggled.

"Ehem…" She turned around to find Facilier smiling at her. "Umm…sorry to interrupt, but should we probably get going before that cloud swallows us whole?" Kitten smiled.

"Yeah…" she said, looking around. "How are we doing that?"

"I can." Vena offered, "There's a passage way from here to the other side. We can get back to New Orleans from there." Everyone smiled slightly and looked at each other.

[Line]

Kitten walked up the hallway of Dr. Facilier's Emporium.

_Ok, fine! I like him. _She admitted to herself, _He's SO awesome. And I love being around Vena and Lynn. They're so awesome! "Who's your best friend?" "A talking doll." Yes!_

She walked out of the hallway to find Naveen, Louis, Tiana, Dr. Facilier, Vena, and Lynn waiting. Or for some of them, playing around or piddling. She smiled and stood there.

"Well…" she said, "I guess I…kind of saved you, huh?" She heard several thoughts,

"BIG time." from Dr. Facilier.

"Ashee Danza, yes!" from Naveen.

"I suppose." from Tiana.

"What?" from Vena.

"ICE CREAM!" from Lynn. Louis looked up.

"Then again, if it weren't for Lynn and Vena, I'd be dead." Kitten chuckled. Lynn flew up to Dr. Facilier and put her hand on him.

"She knows!" she reminded him.

"Huh?" Kitten asked.

"She's been bugging me about that since we met. Lynn, why do you keep on saying that?"

"She knows." Lynn repeated, crossing her arms. Everyone looked at Kitten. Kitten sighed.

"Ok, I suppose, now that I think of it, this will all sound really weird…" Kitten began, "But…I'm not from here. I'm from…a…umm…" Kitten wondered how to put it, "…3-D parallel dimension where this…" She gestured them all to look around, "Is something I can see on TV. You all are better known in my world…" she paused, "Except Lynn, I've never met her."

"Wait. So, you're saying in another world, you know more about us than we do?" Tiana asked. Naveen twirled his finger next to his head, making a "cuckoo" sign.

"Dude, I saw that." Kitten said, "And I'm not lying…"

"Ok, first, what is 'dude'?" Naveen asked.

"And second, how do you expect us to believe that story?" Tiana added.

"First…'dude' is slang for guy or boy." Kitten explained.

"Ok…and?" Tiana said.

"And…let's see…" Kitten thought for a second, "Ok, ask me anything about you're adventure as frogs and I can answer it." Tiana crossed her arms.

"Oh, this outta be good." she said, "Ok, where is Naveen from?"

"Naveen is the Prince of Maldonia." Kitten replied.

"Ok, well, everyone knows that."

"Then, give me a harder one. A really hard one."

"Ok, umm…oh! Who did we go see to turn back to humans?"

"Mama Odie."

"Impressive…" Naveen said.

"Give me a quote question." Kitten said.

"Really?" Tiana asked. Kitten nodded her head yes, "Ok. Fine. Only me and Naveen can know this. Me and Naveen were attacked by frog hunters when we were frogs. When we defeated them, what were my last words, before we hopped off?"

"You're exact words were, 'And we talk, too.'" Kitten paused for a split-second while Tiana's mouth gaped open, "And man, that was gold! You're awesome!" Tiana recovered a little.

"Well…ok, there has to be an explanation."

"There is. I'm from a world where you are better known."

"Well…I'll bet you don't know anything about him, since you're obviously new here." Tiana pointed at Dr. Facilier.

"Give me two minutes and I can tell you what only you guys can know about each other."

"Fine…" She looked at her watch, "Your time starts…now!" Kitten looked at Facilier. "Dr. Facilier, aka the Shadow Man, you were somehow involved with these 'friends' of yours, to whom you promised all the souls of New Orleans, only to be thwarted by Tiana, AS A FROG, and so, they dragged you to their world, leaving Tiana in only enough shock to make her look at the clock and realize that she had to go and stop Naveen from kissing Charlotte." She looked at Tiana.

"When you were little, you made awesome food, which you shared with your neighborhood. When you met Naveen, you didn't like him, you argued with him, and you guys never saw each other eye-to-eye. Then, Naveen eventually fell in love with you, and tried to marry Charlotte so you could have your dream, which you then revealed was nothing without him. You now own a restaurant in New Orleans, which you've always wanted and also have what you need." She looked at Naveen.

"I loved your awkwardness, Naveen. When you knocked the table over during you and Tiana's 'first date' as frogs….that was so funny! And, I think I've said enough." Kitten put her arms behind her back and smirked at Tiana.

"How do you know about that?" Naveen asked. Kitten shrugged and continued to smirk.

"Hold on…" Facilier said.

"'Where I'm a betting man--and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance--I'd wager I'm in the company of visiting royalty.'" Kitten quoted, pointing at him. He just stared at her. Kitten looked around. She saw all three of them were shocked. "I think I'm the one doing the mind reading right now…" she said, smirking. Lynn smiled at her, "Am I right, Lynn?" Lynn gave her a high five. "Awesome! I just high-fived a shadow!" Kitten looked around.

"So…" Tiana said, "Where's your family?" Kitten beamed. She hadn't thought about her mom or brother or friends since she got here.

"They…are back in my world."

"Well, you should get home. They'll be worried to death!"

"Yeah… Kitten said, "I…should…" She became confused. Did she even want to go? No way! She loved the opportunity to come here and actually talk to her favorite characters. If she went home, all she could do was watch the same quotes over & over; and NO ONE would believe her if she told where she'd been.

"Mom, I went to the 'Princess and the Frog' world, got kidnapped, met a shadow, a talking voodoo doll, a witch doctor, a prince, a princess, and a jazz-playing alligator. I almost died, but I saved all of them. Now, who wants pie?" She'd be grounded forever for "lying."

"But…how am I going to get my mom to believe me about all of you?" she said to herself, "And I want to see you guys again!" She suddenly began to tear up, "I don't want to leave! I can't go, knowing that I'll never see you guys again!" Tiana and Naveen looked at each other. "What am I gonna do? I can't just stay and let my mom have a heart attack. But, I can't go and think twice about it every day, when it's too late."

"Well…how did you even get here?" Tiana asked.

"I…" She paused, "I don't know. I just sort of passed out. And woke up here. I saw my tree glow & then I passed out. Nothing else. I didn't try to do it, and I didn't say any magic words."

"Well…maybe you can take another day or so to decide…if you think there can only be one choice." Naveen said.

"NOOOO!" Lynn wailed, suddenly coiling around her. "No leave! Stay, Kitten! Stay!" Kitten would've laughed, but instead she cried.

"Lynn, I don't want to go!" she said, hugging her, "You're amazing! I'll never meet a pet like you in my world!" She looked around. "There's so much here that I can't picture life without if I leave, now that I've already experienced it. I mean…" Her voice cracked, "just imagine! Jeannette has to go cry on a popular boy's shoulder over her problems. I can come here and wear them off. I can come here and hang out with you guys instead of sitting in my room, upset about something."

"Kitten…" Vena said, "Are you going?" She had stuffed her face with waffles and syrup.

"I…don't know, Vena. I really don't know. I'll just have to wait and see…"

[Line]

Kitten walked out into the night in New Orleans. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"All the action's over, Evangeline…" she said, "And now I have to make one of those life-changing choices…" She paused, "So…then…can you help? What do I really need right now? Please tell me…" Shbe paused, seeing Evangeline and Ray shine. "I'll be waiting. Oh, and Ray…" She turned to the stars, "You are awesome!" she said, doing an impression of a girl from one of her favorite TV shows, so it sounded like, "You ore owesome." She smiled and quickly ran down the street just as it began to rain.

[Line]

The next day, Tiana and Naveen were working at her restaurant when Kitten burst through the door. She laughed and squealed like Charlotte would.

"Hey, Tiana! Naveen!" she shouted, "I just remembered something!" She rushed up to Tiana, with two trays in her hands. "I just remembered I have no idea how to get home…"

"So, does that mean you want to stay?" she asked, serving the trays to customers.

"Well, of course. But, I'm still worried about my mom. She'll be worried sick to regurgitating."

"Well…" Naveen danced out of the doorway.

"Tiana!" he laughed, "I just came up with a new tune to play tonight!"

"Hi, Naveen." Kitten said.

"Why, hello, Kitten." he greeted.

"Well, I should go. I need to check on Lynn to make sure she hasn't tore the door down, looking for me." She ran out the door and rushed into the alley way. She stopped, almost running into the purple door. She stood up straight and prepared to knock. Suddenly, the door flew open and she fell into the room. She glanced up; Dr. Facilier was staring down at her.

"Uh…hi." she said.

"KITTEN!" Lynn yelled, pulling her off the ground and choking her in a bear hug.

"LYNN! Hi…!" Kitten said, awkwardly as Lynn sat her on the couch.

] "So, Kitten…" Facilier said, "You decided what to do, yet?"

"No I have not." Kitten said, oh-matter-oh-fact-ly. "But, I did remember something: I don't know how to get home." Facilier smiled and pulled out something.

"Aha! But. I think I've got the answer to your problems!" he said, giving her a big smile. He was holding a box wrapped in cloth. Kitten gave a confused face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it." Kitten carefully unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid. She pulled out a beautiful watch, completely blue. It was a metallic color of blue and it shined so bright. The screen was tinted blue, as well. The digital was set to 7:00 AM. She held it in front of her.

"I used some magic and blue wall paper to make this. This tells time. Also, it has another function. If you change the mode, this can take you home and back here in a flash. It can be solar powered or battery powered. I'd recommend popping the battery in and then using the solar unless it runs out in an emergency. It's water proof, and it has an alarm. It plays a little tune when it reminds you to do something." Kitten pressed one of the buttons. The watch did a little sing-song tune for her and then quieted after a few seconds

"This is so cool!" she said, "How'd you come up with it?"

"Well, Vena broke my clock. Then, somehow I got the idea."

"Oh, Facile!" Kitten threw her arms around him in a hug and closed her eyes.

"Wha…What did I do?" he asked.

"Well, other than saving my life several times, don't you see? I don't have to make the choice! With this watch, I can see you and my mom again!" Kitten felt tears come to her eyes. "I love it!" Facilier pushed her away a little so she could she him.

"Yeah, well, don't go telling everyone about this, because, ya' know, I don't want to come home to a bunch more girls that I have to save." _Is he kidding? _Kitten thought, _No way! Not in a million years!_

"Of course. No way, ever." Kitten said, "I might have to tell my mom…and my best friends…eventually…but NO one else. And if anyone tries to touch my watch, I'll punch their face in." She suddenly beamed, "What if it breaks?"

"Well…oh! I thought about that. I forgot to mention, if it breaks, it automatically sends a signal here so I can make another one. Then, once it's done, you'll be back here just like the first time."

"Wow, you don't fool around…" Kitten smiled. "I'm not sure what day it is, but I'm sure it's a school day today. I'll have to miss it, but I should probably go make sure my mom hasn't tore the town down yet." She paused as Lynn gave her a pleading look, "But, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can tomorrow. Don't you worry about that." Lynn smiled and squealed.

"Kitten stay?" she said.

"No, not staying. But, I'm coming back to visit tomorrow. Ok?" Lynn nodded her head yes. "Well, tell Vena I'm coming tomorrow. I'm going to go say good-bye to Tiana and Naveen." Facilier waved as she ran out the door with her new watch around her wrist. As she ran to the restaurant, she thought,

_Thank you, Evangeline! I knew choosing a world would kill me. I can't wait to tell mom!_

Kitten burst into the restaurant like she was being chased and ran right into Louis. She found he was already helping her up.

"HEY, KITTEN! DID YOU DECIDE, YET? Are you gonna stay??" he greeted. He shook her hand too hard as she stuttered,

"I-I-I'm not staying! I'm just coming back!" Louis stopped.

"Huh?"

"I'm not _staying_ staying. I'm coming to visit you guys every single day." Kitten smiled, "I came back to say good-bye to ya'll." Naveen danced over to Louis.

"Lo-ouis!" he said, "You will not believe this!" He saw Kitten and waved, "Kitten! Have you any luck on your decision?"

"Yeah. I can come back to visit you guys tomorrow." she replied, happy as ever.

"ASHEE DANZA!" Naveen hugged her. Kitten blushed.

"Uh…Naveen…?"

"Sorry, Kitten. But, this is great!"

"I know, right?!"

"Right! Tiana! Come here!"

"What is it, Naveen?" Tiana asked, coming out with a bowl of gumbo.

"Kitten is going to be able to see us again and again!"

"Really? How?"

"With this." Kitten said, holding up her watch for them to see.

"Where…did you get it?" Naveen asked. Kitten smiled.

"From an awesome person." she replied, "And now, I'd better get home." She began to run out the door, "But, I'll see you first thing tomorrow!" Tiana, Naveen, and Louis waved as she shot out the door. She stopped outside and looked at her watch. She began to switch the mode to teleport and started setting it. Then, she saw it blink as she pressed a button. Her watch glowed and suddenly flashed bright blue. She blinked and she was moving, like on an escalator, through a vortex of thousands of colors.

She felt it; she was on her way home.

**--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**I have a surprise for ya'll who like this story in the last chapter! And yay! Kitten get to see them again!  
**


	10. The Song by the Beignets, Feat Kitten

**OK! Here we go! Last chapter, folks! But, not to worry. You'll like what I say at the ending. Also, I'd like the dedicate this last chapter to all my reviewers: PerryRocks, gecko-samedi, & MidnightGypsie! You guys rock! Thanks!**

When Kitten arrived back home she rolled forward in the dust in front of the tree she'd been by. She shook her head and looked up. It looked like it was around 8 AM. She pushed herself up and brushed herself off. She looked at the date on her watch; 4-6-10; Monday. She was missing a little school time. Maybe she'd make it if her mom didn't kill her. She shook her head again and ran to her house. She knocked on the door. Suddenly, it flew open and she was knocked over. Kitten tried to get up as she rubbed her head as her mom walked out.

"KITTEN!" she shrieked, pulling her up. She quickly pulled her inside and shut the door. "I-I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Kitten looked up and smiled.

"Never better." she said.

"Where-Where-Where…have…you…"

"It's ok, mom. I'm fine." Kitten said, "I've been in no danger…ok, maybe a little."

"A little? What? What? Tell me what happened! Where you abducted?!"

"No, no. _Well_…" Harmoo _had_ kidnapped her and tried to kill her. "Ok…how…on Earth…do I put this?" She thought for a moment. "I uh…ok, on Saturday, I went out to draw and I suddenly started getting dizzy. Then, I got knocked out by a frying pan."

"……What?" her mom asked, obviously confused.

"Ok. Before I continue, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, say anything until I finish… ok?" Her mom nodded her head yes. "Ok…here it goes…" Kitten found it a little hard to tell her mom every thing that had happened to her over the past couple of days. When she finally finished, they had ended up sitting on the couch, and they stared at each other.

"Well?" Kitten said.

"Umm…" her mom said, trying to decide whether she believed her or not. "We should…you must have hit your head _hard_…" Kitten gasped.

"NO!" she yelled. "What?! What did you just say?!" Kitten stood up, her hair falling in her face.

"What…did I say something bad?"

"YEAH, you did! I probably should have just said I fell asleep. I mean, what else is there? What's logical? That I…I fell asleep in front of the tree for two days and you didn't notice? No, I don't think so."

"Kitten…" Her mom got up. "You have to understand…would you…? What would you say to this story?"

"I…" Kitten paused, "You know what? You're right. I was just offended because you didn't believe me. That story was just for humor." She started to chuckle a little and her mom was forced to join her, "Just a funny! Ok? Ok? Ok, here's what really happened: Uh…umm…" Kitten tried to think of something that made sense.

"Ok, Jeannette came over. A-And…uh…she said she needed me for something urgent. So…I came with her. Turned out, her uh…little brother was being kidnapped. And we had to go on a mission to save him. We conquered the bad guy by calling the police just before he almost killed us. Yep. That's what it was…" She beamed, "Oh! And the police gave me this watch as a reward. And they gave Jeannette a make-up set. The watch is water-proof, too. Isn't that cool?"

"Oh, that's…that's very cool." her mom agreed, "But, how did he try to kill you?"

"We climbed up a tree and he tried to knock it down. But, I forgot his name. And he got arrested…So, me and Jeannette are supposed to meet tomorrow after school for about an hour to work on our project. Remember? The writing project?"

"Yeah. I remember…now."

"Right. So, how much school have I missed?"

"About an hour. Do you want to go ahead and go?"

"Umm…I guess… I remember some of my characters. It'll be a cinch." Kitten smiled as the two nodded. "So……what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, honey. I made some for Conner. I'll go make some for you, too. Then, I'll help you get ready for school. Also, I forgot to ask, did the criminal hurt you two? You're pretty scratched up."

"Oh, yeah. He had a…a HUGE dog! And it attacked me. But, I'm fine, now. I was saved by another dog and by Jeannette, who shined a flashlight in its face. The dog is very sensitive and hates bright intense light."

"Oh, ok…well…as long as you're ok…I guess…" She paused, "I'll go make pancakes."

"You do that." Her mom ran off to make breakfast. Kitten walked over to Conner's highchair and he giggled.

"Hey, Conner!" she cooed, "How are you doing?" Conner squealed and plopped applesauce on his shirt. Kitten smiled.

Later on, at school, Kitten arrived during Comm. Arts class and Jeannette was still pretending she didn't know her until they had to get together as partners.

"Ok, Miss. Creativity, surprise me! You'd better have a good explanation for being so late." Jeannette said, "I thought I would fail!!"

"Oooohh…" Kitten said, "The tragedy that you would've got for not trying!" Jeannette scoffed and crossed her arms. Kitten rolled her eyes and laid out three empty papers.. "Ok, I've been busy this weekend, so I don't have pictures. But, I do have some ideas."

"Uh…busy? I was busy at a fashion show. What could _you _possibly win?"

"Uh…I _could _win an award for being creative, for drawing, for writing, etcetera…and second; I don't believe you. Because I spent my weekend trying not to die, literally. I could've been killed doing what I was trying not to be doing. So, shut your yap and pay attention." Jeannette tried to make a comeback, but couldn't find one. She never could find one when someone actually made a point. "So! Here we go. What have you come up with this weekend? A fashion show is only going to last for part of the day. You had to have some time."

"Let's see…" She pretended to think, "Nothing. But, how about we do something on how popular girls are totally awesome?" Kitten paused and gave her a weird look. Finally, she came up with the clever,

"I wouldn't be caught DEAD doing something on a popular girl who gets away with everything. Not a chance." Kitten crossed her arms.

"Why? I could be the cool girl and you could be the uh…other person."

"NO. That sickens me. Why don't we try something a little more down to Earth?"

"What does that mean?" Kitten put her hand on Jeannette's shoulder as if pitying her.

"You will never know." she said, quietly. Jeannette crossed her arms.

At the end of class, Mrs. Brackon announced that the project would be due on Wednesday, not on Monday. Kitten was glad, because they weren't done. She could head to New Orleans and ask Facilier to help her with it. After school, Kitten walked home and ran into the open garage. She entered through her kitchen door and found her mom, reading a book.

"Hi, mom." she said, "Whatcha reading?"

"A Christian novel." her mom replied.

"Cool." Kitten replied, simply. "Hey, I'm gonna head down to New Orleans, ok?"

"Down where?"

"Umm…that's a name a gave to the tree out in the front yard. Because I love the Princess and the Frog so much."

"Oh, ok." Kitten put on her play shoes, grabbed her flash light and pencil, and ran outside. She stopped by the tree and looked through its leaves. The sun was shining through them and into her face. She turned a knob on her watch so it glowed blue, ready to transport. Kitten pressed a button and in a few seconds, was back in the vortex that took her back and forth from New Orleans. She felt herself changing; back into the girl she had drawn to be her in the PatF world.

Suddenly, she fell onto her knees in front of Tiana's restaurant. She looked around.

_Cool, _she thought, _The watch takes me back to the last place I was when I transport_. She got up and looked around. It was after three; just like in her world. They were connected, she realized. If it was five o'clock in her world, it was five o'clock in New Orleans. If she got hurt here, it would show in her world. She stood up and tried to decide what to do first. He heard a trashcan tip over and saw Lynn digging through it.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" she called.

"Hey, Lynn!" Kitten called. Lynn beamed and banged her head on the can. She pulled herself out, dizzy.

"KITTEN!" she shouted, hugging her.

"What are you looking for?"

"…you."

"In the garbage?"

"Food." Lynn changed her response and shot back into the trash can to pull out an old banana peel, which she threw into the air and blasted to ashes with purple lasers coming from her eyes.

"Cool." Kitten said, "Come on, Lynn. Want some beignets?"

"Yay!" Lynn gladly followed her. Kitten walked into the restaurant and sat at a table, just before Louis galloped up to her. He backed up slightly when he saw Lynn, until he figured out it was her.

"HI, KITTEN!" he shouted, "Whatcha doing?!"

"Just ordering some beignets."

"One plate of beignets coming up!" Louis ran off to tell Tiana. Kitten chuckled.

"Hey, Lynn," Lynn perked up, "Go tell Vena and Facile that I'm bringing over some food." Lynn nodded and flew out the door. Kitten looked around. Then, suddenly, she saw Naveen playing his ukulele on stage with Louis. She smiled widely, as if amazed; She had an idea.

* * *

"Come on!" Kitten and Vena begged Dr. Facilier, "PLEASE?"

"Why do you wanna…"

"Please, please, please…?" Kitten and Vena had their eyes closed tightly by the time they finished, "Please, please, please?" Kitten opened one eye and looked to see if it was working. Facilier glared at them, but his expression softened. Lynn flew behind the girls.

"Alright, alright…" he agreed. Lynn cheered with the girls. When they finally quieted down, Lynn looked at them.

"What we doing?" she asked. The girls rolled their eyes.

"You'll see." Kitten said. "You can help."

* * *

It was nighttime. Kitten had to go back to her world for a few minutes to tell her mom she was going to a meeting with Shannon and that she'd be back at ten or maybe a little later. Kitten ran into Tiana's restaurant with a see-through scarf around her neck that she had gotten from home; it was blue. She had on a blue mink coat with no sleeves for style and a tan tank top under it. She had on dark brown jeans that fit her so well, she loved them. They were her favorite. She had on her usual shoes and a blue beret on her head. Lynn saw her running backstage to get ready for her event and squealed.

"Shh! Shh!" Kitten said, "You don't wanna freak anybody out." Lynn had morphed herself to wear her tiny pigtails and a T-Shirt and pants. Vena wasn't wearing anything in particular except a bracelet that she'd made from tiny pearls. Kitten ran up to Dr. Facilier and pushed her hair out of her face. "You ready?"

"Yeah, chère. I got all the magic I need in my pocket."

"Good." Kitten ran off to be hyper. Lynn squealed again and slithered after her as she ran to the front of the curtains to peek out at everyone. All of Tiana's regular or irregular customers were talking and waiting for the show to begin. Music began to play, so Kitten knew Naveen was playing his ukulele along with it.

"Ok, get into your places you two!" Kitten whispered. Lynn saluted and they ran off to stand next to each other. The curtains began to raise and Kitten tried to swallow her nervousness. She'd never sung in front of people before, but for some reason, she wanted to. She began to sing.

**Spinning and spinning, beginning to lose the ground**

Then, Lynn and Vena came in to sing this part.

**It's like there's a party inside me on its way out**

Kitten continued with their silence.

**I know that you want it; I know that you want my sound**

Lynn and Vena again…

**Forget it, can't get it, it's mine and you're not allowed**

Kitten chimed in the sing with them. Just as they began to sing the next line, fire works exploded off the stage and smoke filled the room. Lots of different colors were around them for awesome rock-star effects.

'**Cause when I rock, no one rocks harder than me.**

**And I don't stop, 'cause I got that energy.**

**I got the bass and the drums, they're moving me along**

Lynn and Vena mostly did this part.

**Yeah! Ah! Inside my brain there's a song!**

**(You think I'm crazy baby?)**

**Inside my brain there's a song!**

**(I might just may be, baby!)**

**Inside my brain my brain there's a song!**

**There's a song…**

Lynn and Vena sang this last line eight times. Then, Kitten took over again.

**You call me crazy and maybe you might be right…**

Then, Lynn and Vena.

**The music inside me keeps going all through the night!**

Then, Kitten again.

**I'm Schitzo, Sublitso, what makes up for something bad…**

Then, all three of them!

**But baby, just maybe, it's better than what you have!**

More smoke and fireworks came up from the stage as they began the next chorus.

'**Cause when I rock, no one rocks harder than me.**

**And I don't stop, 'cause I got that energy.**

**I got the bass and the drums, they're moving me along**

Lynn and Vena mostly did this part.

**Yeah! Ah! Inside my brain there's a song!**

**(You think I'm crazy baby?)**

**Inside my brain there's a song!**

**(I might just may be, baby!)**

**Inside my brain my brain there's a song!**

**(You think I'm out my mind!)**

**Inside my brain here's a song!**

**('Cause my foot's keeping time)**

**Inside my brain there's a song!**

**There's a song**

**There's a song**

**Ah!**

**There's a song**

**There's a song**

**Ah!**

**There's a song**

**There's a song**

**Ah!**

**There's a song**

**There's a song**

**Ah!**

**(There's a song-song-song-song (Ah!) song-song-song-song…)**

All three of them sang the rest.

'**Cause when I rock, no one rocks harder than me.**

**And I don't stop, 'cause I got that energy.**

**I got the bass and the drums, they're moving me along**

**Yeah! Ah! Inside my brain there's a song!**

**(You think I'm crazy baby?)**

**Inside my brain there's a song!**

**(I might just may be, baby!)**

**Inside my brain my brain there's a song!**

**(You think I'm out my mind!)**

**Inside my brain here's a song!**

**('Cause my foot's keeping time)**

**Inside my brain there's a song!**

For the last line, Facilier chimed in and the girls quieted.

**And it goes a little something like this**

Tiana's restaurant erupted in cheers as soon as everyone figured out Kitten was done. Kitten smiled as Lynn slithered up to her. Vena jumped onto her shoulder as Facilier walked up behind her and leaned over, smiling down at her. Everyone took pictures of them together.

SNAP!

Kitten would be able to look at her picture of her new little family for a long time.

**--THE END--**

"Wait…" Kitten said.

"What?" Vena asked.

"Where's the author?"

"Umm…"

_**"Here I am, Kitten."**_

"Ok, is this the end?"

_**"Well…yeah."**_

"Aren't you writing more?"

**_"Well, it's the end. Not exactly."_**

"Come on. I get sent to my favorite movie, defeat a bad guy, get kidnapped, & become friends with a witch doctor, a prince & princess, a shadow, & a talking doll. This all screams _series!_"

**_"Series?"_**

"YES."

**_"Well…that sounds tempting. Let's ask my viewers. Do you guys think I should make the story into a series?"_**

**REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER!**


End file.
